


Eliminating Royalty

by EssieScrawls



Series: Royal Merlin (modern AU) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Insecure merlin, Interviews, M/M, Merlin Getting Used To His Life As A Prince, Modern Royalty, Moving In Together, Prince Merlin, Public Life, Relative Rivalry, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssieScrawls/pseuds/EssieScrawls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is finally managing to find his place as the Crown Prince of Mercia, unfortunally not everyone agrees on that. With jealous family members who envy his title, Merlin will have a hard task to see the true intentions of others. But the question is if he will realize that in time.</p><p>Sequel to Hidden Royalty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to Hidden Royalty, please read that one first before starting this one.
> 
> The first half-ish of this chapter is to summarize what happened in the weeks/months after Merlin came to Mercia and then it gradually goes towards the current time.

In the first days that Merlin was in Mercia he wasn't allowed to do much except for lying in the bed in his new room. Merlin was baffled by the size of his room, it was certainly bigger than the room he stayed in when he had that sleep over in Buckingham palace. In comparison, this room he was in now was almost like a suite… if it wasn't called that already.

His mother had put him on strict bed rest and went to check on him every so much time to see if her son was still obeying that rule.

Will and Percy had been staying in Mercia for just three days and then went back to England to do the last things for school before Winter break would start. Balinor had contacted the school and explained everything accordingly, he was aware that the news of Merlin's heritage had broken through already, but he wanted to personal explain the situation. The school had given Merlin the time off to recover and would be pleased to see him back soon again.

Arthur had been staying the full first week before he dutifully had to return to England as well, this was due Royal preparations for Christmas. Arthur and Merlin had spent the week mostly in Merlin's room as there was not much else that Merlin was allowed to do or go, but he didn't mind where he was or what he did, he just wanted to be in Arthur's presence. When Arthur had left, he had promised to Skype and call Merlin as much as he could.

After that same week, Merlin's mother and father had allowed their son to get out of bed for a period longer than five minutes. They would go to the registry office with him to register him as of Mercian birth and that would result him in having a dual citizenship; Mercian because of his parents, and American by birth right.

Because of Merlin's still mostly weak state, the press had been kept away from the event as much as possible. There was only one national newspaper allowed to record the event and the rest of the news hawks were stopped by the many bodyguards and police officers.

When the second week of complete bed rest was finally over and only one week before Christmas left, Balinor had made sure that he would have a day off in his schedule because he wanted to let Merlin and Hunith see as much of Mercia as he possible could in the small amount of time he had. Ideally he would do it by helicopter, but the doctor advised him not too as the ride would take too much toll on Merlin's still healing injuries, so Balinor opted to drive by car instead. However, by doing that, they attracted much more attention by both the people of Mercia and national and international press.

The Royal Family couldn't leave the car since the people cluttered around the car like sardines, hoping to catch sight of the new Prince. Their security didn't deem it safe for them to leave the car and so requested them not too.

During this all, Merlin was still feeling uncomfortable with all the attention he so suddenly got. He knew of course that being a Prince, and a new one at that, would draw attention to him as his parents, Arthur and the Mercian PR team had explained to him, but he hadn't apprehended on  _how_ difficult it would for him to cope with.

And then one day he just couldn't handle it anymore and had broken down. He locked himself up in his room for two days straight and no matter what his father or mother would do or say, he didn't come out of his room – and barely even talked to them.

His parents didn't know what to do and even brought Will and Percy back to Mercia to see if they had any luck, but they hadn't – although Merlin allowed them to come into his room, only problem then was that he hadn't said anything to them, he just sat there on his bed looking ahead of him with a pillow clutched in front of him.

As a last resort, they had called Arthur to see if he was able to come – he had a busy schedule with Christmas just around the corner. But that didn't matter to Arthur, he hopped on the plane almost instantly and Merlin allowed him to be in the room.

Arthur had held Merlin for what seemed like hours, with Merlin crying his eyes out and blaming himself for being weak and not suited for this kind of life. Arthur had talked to him, telling him that a life in the public eye was difficult, but if he had people around him that loved him than that was all he would need. Merlin had finally listened, he trusted Arthur's opinion most because  _he_ knew how this life could be. Then he was ashamed about his behaviour he presented the past days, but everyone forgave him immediately. They had been prepared for Merlin to feel insecure about his new position, it wasn't every day that someone would change their lifestyle almost instantly.

Arthur could only stay one extra day before he had to go back to England because Christmas would be in only four days.

Balinor had hoped that Merlin would be with him and Hunith during the Christmas Speech recording that would happen that afternoon, but Merlin felt too nervous for that. He had declined, hoping his parents would be okay with that – which they were. Merlin hugged them both and told them that he hoped that he was able to do it next year.

On Christmas day, Hunith, Merlin and Balinor had a lovely Christmas dinner and later made some hot cocoa and watched the Royal Speech together. Merlin heard his parents explain in their Speech that he -the Prince- wasn't with them because he was still having bad effects on the wounds - which was of course still true, but it wasn't the exact reason. Merlin buried his head in one of the cushions when he heard that, but his mother had wrapped an arm around him and told them that everything would be alright.

Merlin quickly changed channels after the Speech had ended to see Arthur perform his royal duty on Christmas in England. He quickly shot out a text to Arthur, telling him how good he looked and how much he was missing him. Then he and his parents sat down around the huge Christmas tree to finally celebrate their first Christmas together as a family.

Merlin had thought of things he could give Balinor for Christmas and in the end he had given his father a photo album with pictures of him as a baby and toddler. He also gave a self-edited DVD with some baby videos and videos from his childhood. He had made that when he was kept on the strict two week bed rest.

Balinor tried his best to not cry then and there, but failed and grabbed Merlin in a tight hug. It lasted less than a second as Balinor quickly realized that his son was still hurt, so he immediately had let him go again – only, Merlin embraced his father directly back.

In return, Merlin had gotten a helicopter from his parents – an no, not the toy form. It was a eight person carrying helicopter, and was given to get from Mercia and England as much as he wanted… whenever he didn't had any Royal responsibilities. Of course he also had access to the family's private jet if he chose to use that one, but at least he had options now.

Merlin was absolutely baffled that his parents just  _gave_  something like that to him and he had told them that it was way  _way_  too expensive, but his father would hear none of it.

Merlin had a shared Skype session with Arthur, Will and Percy the next day and they all shared what they got with Christmas. Will and Percy's jaw dropped when they heard what Merlin got, but there wasn't any jealousy involved… thankfully. Merlin was really worried that his friends would treat him differently because of his recently added title.

At New Year's Eve, Balinor and Hunith attended a party at which Merlin kindly declined to go to. He was still uncomfortable in his new role and still had some after effects of his healing side – his parents had understood. Not unlike the press and media, they were agitated by the frequent absence of the new Prince on these kind of gatherings, because there was no way they could earn money now.

Balinor and Hunith were just a few hours gone but back in time to celebrate the new year at twelve o'clock with their son.

In the new year, Balinor had some meetings and gatherings, but made sure that on the eight of January his schedule was clear. It was Merlin's birthday and he would  _not_  miss any more ever again.

Merlin had invited Will, Percy and Arthur to come celebrate his nineteenth birthday with him and his parents at the palace, to which they agreed too. His parents had gifted him a black Bugatti Veyron -despite Hunith's initial worries about her son driving such a speeding monster, but Balinor told her that Merlin would be usually driven around anyways, so it wasn't like he would use his car  _that_ much.

Merlin's jaw just  _dropped_ at seeing what kind of car he got and immediately took his friends one by one for a ride – since it was only a two-seater. He was only allowed to ride on the Palace's premises so far, because his left arm wasn't completely operative yet. He still occasionally wore a sling so his left side had enough time and rest and could heal properly.

Balinor and Hunith had originally planned to do the Crown Prince ceremony on the same day as his birthday, but neither of them had foreseen that their son would be injured so they pushed the date for that back by about two months.

Will and Percy had no idea what to give a person who seemed to have or could get anything that his heart desired so instead they gave Merlin a new blue hoodie so he could wear it to hide from people. Initially, they had given it as a sort of joke, but Merlin had been loving the thing from the moment he opened the wrapping paper.

Arthur hadn't gave him anything,  _yet_. He told Merlin that he would get his real present at his ceremony since it was still in the making. Arthur had told him though that he would get another surprise later that evening, at which Merlin grumbled and moaned once more about his hate for surprises. But when Merlin found out what Arthur meant by the surprise when he entered his room that night, he would not have thought about him losing his virginity. Arthur had (secretly of course) arranged Merlin's room to be full of candles and Arthur had taken it slow so it would be a special night for both of them.

Merlin had felt so inexperienced (as he hadn't gotten anything nothing more than a hand-job in a bar from some Irish stranger while he was drunk one night when he was seventeen), but Arthur had made it feel good to him and was making sure that it wouldn't go too fast for Merlin. In the end, Merlin wouldn't had picked any other to be his first than Arthur.

After his birthday was over and his friends had gone back to England two days after (which made him a bit sad, but he knew he'd go back to England soon enough), Balinor had been starting Merlin's training in how to act and behave like a Prince. It was safe to say that Merlin wasn't exactly loving these (what he called) Prince Lessons, but what could he do about it? He had accepted to become Crown Prince, so he was to be acting like one. But he didn't expected that he had to change quite drastically, at least when in formal occasions.

He had not yet been crying over the phone with Arthur when he had finished the first few days of Prince Lessons and had almost called it a quit, but Arthur had managed to calm him down. He had told Merlin that it was a lot to take in now and that Merlin was to learn to behave like royalty in less than seven weeks, while he had been taught since birth to learn every single aspect on how to act like a Prince.

Merlin had been reassured once again by Arthur and had promised him to not walk away from this life –again– and that he would try harder into learning its quirks.

Six weeks after he'd been shot, Merlin and his parents went to the doctor's to see if his wounds were healed. The doctor had told Merlin and his parents that there wouldn't be any permanent damage, apart from two small scars where the entry and exit wounds of the bullet were, but those would fade with time. The wound where the chest tube was, had already closed a week or two before and was barely visible anymore.

Because he had been wearing a sling on and off for the past six weeks, the doctor had sent him to a physiotherapist who had given him some exercises that he should do on a daily base for the following two weeks and they would reassess then. After the two weeks he had been cleared of the sling and he could do everything he wanted, that had made him so happy and immediately called Arthur, who then came over for a day to celebrate.

Arthur had been going back to school and had told Merlin when he came over that one day that the press had been going nuts and spent most time in front of the school gates, harassing almost every student to get to know every dirty little secret about Merlin. Merlin told Arthur that he wasn't looking forward to the immense press attention that would await him, but that he also couldn't wait to go back to school again.

Prince Lessons continued the next weeks and Merlin thought that the world had lost its mind with how many rules there seemed to be for quite unnecessary things.

To get some rest and be away from all the  _princely stuff_ _,_  he would put on Will and Percy's gifted hoodie on several occasions and grabbed his car keys and left the palace without security. The first few times he had done it, it usually only took half an hour, before his security had found him again and Tom in particular told him about the dangers of going out alone - at which Merlin would just roll his eyes.

However, the more weeks that went by, the more days he succeeded in dodging his security for most of the day. He hated to have their eyes on him twenty-four-seven and he just wanted to be alone for some time. He now began to appreciate his life as a former commoner more and more.

But his wish of being alone didn't work out all the time. There were a few occasions that the people of Mercia had recognised him and had been following him around, asking for pictures and autographs, and at those times he  _was_  angry at himself for not having any security around him.  _Especially_ when paparazzi caught wind of it too that he was being out alone.

At one day in particular he had been chased by so many press, citizens and paparazzi that he had hid in the first store he could reach and hoped by doing so that they hadn't seen him entering and would run past the store so he could make his way back to his car.

The shop owner had given him an arched eyebrow so high that Merlin thought it could fall off any moment, and then he had apologized to the man (he learned his name was Gaius) for crashing into his store like that. He thought Gaius would be just like all those other people and would call the paparazzi right back, but Gaius had been proving the opposite. He had been inviting Merlin in and gave him the sanctuary he craved for. He said that Merlin was welcome in his store whenever he felt he needed a break and Merlin really believed the man. He did not think that Gaius said it only because he was the Prince.

The store he crashed in turned out to be some sort of small department store with two storeys. The first floor was converted into a sandwich corner with seating option, while on the ground floor were things such as a pharmacy, a section with toiletries and a variety of sections with other necessities.

He liked coming in the shop and since he loved Chemistry, he liked to watch Gaius preparing the medicines, as the man was also a certified Chemist. In fact, he'd probably pursued a career in Pharmacy if he hadn't turned out to be a Prince.

He learnt a great deal from the man in just those few weeks that he had known him but unfortunately for him, he wasn't allowed to make medicines on his own. Although, on some days he doubled as Gaius' assistant. He was mostly getting the jars and bottles of the needed ingredients from the top shelves, since the man wasn't as agile as he used to be. Merlin didn't mind doing though, he actually felt useful doing it and he loved being productive.

Merlin also liked to help Gaius with the inventory on days that it wasn't busy in the shop, because on those days he didn't need to be afraid of people recognizing him. Of course wearing his hoodie threw most people off if he would be in the front and people started to come in. At those times he made sure to get to the back and clean stuff up there, or something else and meanwhile hoping that no one had recognized him.

There also worked a girl called Freya In that very same store and she was Gaius' granddaughter and he was also her guardian since both her parents had died just a few years prior. Just like her grandfather, Freya could care less that Merlin was from royal blood and had treated him just like any other person. Merlin had been forming a close friendship with her rather soon.

Freya was mostly managing the sandwich shop and made one of  _the_  most delicious chicken sandwiches - of which Merlin just couldn't get enough off.

Of course he got scolded by his parents for running off without security once he would come back home, but they had been grateful that nothing had happened on their son's outings on his own.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin slowly but securely got the hang off things and he became more bold and confident. Just two weeks before the ceremony took place he had his first public duty. He was going to cut the ribbon for the new part of the library which suitably had been called the ' _Prince Merlin Wing'_. The turnout of people was  _spectacular_  and the event had been widely covered by national and international press who  _finally_ got the type of news they were waiting for.

In Merlin's eyes it went alright, but he was aware that there was always room for improvement. He also had been leaving as soon as he could because even though he felt more confident, he was still adjusting to all the attention he suddenly got. Tom had congratulated him on handling it so well, when they were back in the car.

His father had also been so proud, that Merlin thought the man would might burst because of the amount of beaming with pride he had done.

One and a half weeks before the ceremony Merlin had a busy schedule. Most of them were about fittings for his suit which just bored him out of his mind and then there were the numerous rehearsals at the venue on what he should do and where to stand at the actual event.

And between everything, he still had to make homework. Merlin had been off from school for the first weeks when he was recovering from his wounds, but the week after his birthday Balinor had hired a tutor so he wouldn't be behind too much when he would go back to school again the week after the ceremony.

Not just Merlin had a difficult time adjusting to everything, Hunith was still adjusting too. She might've been though everything already almost twenty years back, but she was still stressed. Especially when Balinor had proceeded with announcing their engagement to the people of Mercia and she felt the pressure of living up to the people's expectations.

Besides that, Hunith had been also feeling sick for the last week now and threw up most of the days. Balinor had tried to get her examined by a doctor, but she wouldn't have any of it, she just blamed it stressing for not only of herself and her new role, but also because she kept worrying about Merlin and the upcoming ceremony.

Balinor hadn't liked it, but hadn't been pushing the matter too much either because he didn't want to be  _that_ kind of a husband. He did trust Hunith on her word, but even so he still kept a close eye on her.

Balinor had also begun to show Merlin some pictures of guests and monarchs that would be attending his ceremony, so he wouldn't feel completely lost at  _who_  all the people were. Merlin also asked if he could invite a friend of his to the ceremony. Balinor was wary of who it could be, because Percy, Will and Arthur were already invited and he hadn't heard his son mention another person. He asked his son who it was, but Merlin wasn't easily persuaded to give Freya's name as he still wanted to keep the thing about Freya on the low, because he was worried that it would bring forward the shop as his hiding place.

In the end though, both his parents had reluctantly agreed to Merlin's wish when Merlin had  _promised_  them that his friend wasn't trying to hurt him in any way possible and that they had to trust him on this.

He would ask Freya within the next couple of days.

**~oOoOo~**

**_CURRENT TIME_ **

Merlin was reading yet another gossip magazine at the table, not because he was  _so_  interested in it, but because he wanted to see what they wrote about him now. This time round it was about relationship troubles between him and Arthur and he just shook his head at it. Apparently Arthur had broken up with him.

Merlin heard a clearing of someone's throat. Well, that someone was his father and looking up, his mother was also staring at him.

"Sorry." Merlin mumbled and closed the magazine and put it onto the chair next to him.

"Better." His mother said with a nod of her head. "Now Merlin, reading when seated at the table is  _not_  a correct table manner. That does also include phones." She gave him a pointed glare at which Merlin rolled his eyes. "… as is rolling your eyes to your host, or at any person for that fact."

Merlin heaved a deep sigh. "Mu- _um_ , I kno- _ow_. But it's not like this is an official dinner. Look!" He gestured to the empty plate in front of him. "There isn't even food!"

Hunith rubbed her forehead and Balinor gently rubbed his hand over the small of her back. "Just, go." She sighed. "We'll further discuss table manners later."

Merlin didn't had to hear that twice. He immediately scooted his chair back and grabbed his jacket that he had draped over one of the empty chairs and threw it on over his hoodie. When he was almost to the door he was called back by Balinor.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Merlin stopped in his track and slowly turned around to face his parents. "Err… out?"

"Not without security you aren't. You know how people can react when you're out by yourself."

"Da- _ad_ ," Over the weeks, Merlin gradually started to call Balinor more often father or dad and it still made Balinor's heart do a little jump every time it happened. But right now he needed to be serious.

"No Merlin. Not this time. At least take Tom with you. And be home on time, I need to prepare you for that interview with Arthur that's tomorrow."

"Ugh. Fine." He turned and walked out of the room. He was actually  _not_  going to get security. He wanted to have some alone time with Freya when he would ask her for his party, well  _party_  sounded so informal considering how formal and big it would be. But still, in his eyes it was just a party.

He looked around him, looking if anyone noticed him slipping away. When he was content that no one saw him, he slipped into the garage that held all the cars and got into his own and made his way out of the driveway. He guessed that the cameras would've probably picked up by now that he left, but at least he had a head start of some minutes. And, after all, he had one of the fastest car in the world, so let them chase him if they want!

**~oOoOo~**

Balinor snaked an arm around his future wife's shoulder and kissed her soft and tenderly on her hair. "Maybe you should take some rest, you look a bit pale."

Hunith shook her head and then let her head rest on his chest. "I'm fine, really. Just a little bit tired, that's all."

Balinor embraced his soon to be wife. "Well, even more reason for you to get some sleep then." He kissed the top of her head again and then pulled her up to her feet. He was gently, but determinedly, pushing her towards the door. Suddenly Hunith stopped and grabbed her stomach while uttering a soft, "Oh."

Balinor panicked but continued to hold her in his strengthened grip and then gently lowered her down on a nearby chair. By then, Hunith was complaining about his overprotectiveness. "Bali, really. It was just a stitch in the side I guess. Seriously I'm  _fine._ "

But instead of listening to his fiancé, like he'd done the past weeks, he took matters in his own hands. "No, that's it Hunith. I've seen you not being well the past weeks, I'm getting the doctor now."

Balinor picked up his fiancé bridal style and called Lancelot in to give him the order to call the doctor. As soon as he had asked it, he swiftly walked Hunith to their suite. There, he waited until the doctor showed up and was then kicked out of their bedroom, so the doctor could examine Hunith without prying eyes.

He paced for a couple of minutes but knew that no doctor could be that fast with any examination. He then had two choices; 1) keep pacing, or 2) go to his office and try to do some work that was overdue. He chose option two, even though he was almost positive that he wouldn't get any work done. On his way there he saw one very familiar face and it made his heart clench with worry. He saw Tom, Merlin's personal bodyguard, speaking with Lancelot.

He walked up to the two men and made his presence clear by a soft clearing of his throat. The two deeply conversing security agents looked up to see their King standing right next to him.

"Sir." They both said, accompanied with a small inclination of their head.

"Tom, I thought that Merlin wanted to leave, but if you're still here that must mean he changed his mind and decided to stay anyways."

The tall bodyguard frowned. "Leave, sir? I wasn't informed that the young Prince was going to leave."

"So Merlin hasn't come to you, to say that he's leaving?" Both the tall bodyguard as Lancelot shook their heads, giving their King a look like they've done something wrong.

The King frowned slightly. "Will you please check his room to see if he's there?" Both bodyguards nodded and headed for the Prince's room, only to return a couple of minutes later with the news that Merlin wasn't in his room and that neither of the staff had seen him since that morning.

The King sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. "Just find him. Find him now."

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin felt the tension of the day glide away with each mile he went faster on the odometer. Driving fast was maybe not the most responsible thing to, but that was the furthest thing from his mind. Right now he just wanted to be out of the suffocating hold the palace seemed to have on him, especially now the ceremony was just days away.

He pulled up into a parking garage just outside the busy city centre of Pointon, which was the biggest city in Mercia and also the city where the palace was located. He knew that if he would drive into the busy centre with his not so anonymous car, he would get ambushed by all kinds of people and he was just  _not_  in the mood for that right now.

He parked the car in the almost empty parking and then walked over to wall with lockers and placed his phone and car keys in it and locked it with a personal code. He knew that just like his car, his keys and phoned were also tagged with GPS. His security would find his car in just some mere minutes but by putting away his phone and keys, they wouldn't be finding him that easily.

He grabbed his back-up phone out of his pocket. He had purchased it on one of his secret outings after he had learned that his phone was being traced and he kept the back-up phone a secret for his parents and security - only Freya, Will, Arthur and Percy knew about it.

He pulled the hood further over his head and hoped that it would conceal his face enough so people wouldn't recognize him, and would instead be just thinking that he was one of the other people of Mercia who was wandering about in the streets. He looked around him one last time and then walked out of the garage and through some alleys that ultimately lead to the city centre.

Having been there so many times already in the past weeks made it easy for him to find Gaius' shop, and rounding another corner he already saw the big sign greeting him. He couldn't help to let a small smile pass his lips and started to walk faster. All the while he was still cautious of his surroundings, but people didn't seemed to notice him. Or at least not recognize him as their Prince.

There was a soft buzzing noise when he entered the shop and Gaius looked up to see who entered. Merlin first looked around and there was only one other customer as far he could see. He walked up to the small counter Gaius stood behind.

"Hey Gaius." Merlin greeted. The man just nodded to him.

"Needed some time off again?" Gaius said with just a slightly raised eyebrow, but Merlin knew that it was all in good sense. "Freya is upstairs." Gaius added and Merlin smiled and nodded and made his way to the small lift.

When the lift door chimed open, he saw that there was an older couple sitting at the seating section and were drinking a cup of coffee and there was also a woman having lunch with two young children of maybe six years old. He didn't saw Freya on her usual place behind the register though. He looked around once more, but saw no sign of the brunette and thought that she would perhaps be in the back.

His train of thought was momentarily interrupted when Merlin felt someone tap his shoulder and he stiffened all over, thinking that someone might've recognized him and was now wanting to have a picture or autograph. He briefly closed his eyes and breathed deeply in through his nose before opening them again and he started to turn around to the person and a big smile spread over his face.

In front of him was Freya, with her hair in a messy bun like always. She was shaking her head at him and then linked her arm into his, dragging him towards the little backroom that she and Gaius used as their own lunch room. She pushed the swing door open with her shoulder and then gestured to the small table where a cellophane wrapped sandwich was sitting on a paper plate.

"I saw you coming in and then noticed the chicken sandwiches were all sold, so I quickly whipped one up, especially for you. I know how much you like them." She walked past the small table and then went to the small fridge. "Want something to drink with it?"

"Err." Merlin began while pulling his hoodie down and giving his hair a short ruffle to get some sort of life back into it again. "Some water is just fine." He answered while taking a seat and started to unwrap the sandwich.

Freya hummed in response and returned with a bottle of water for Merlin and a cola for herself. She took a seat next to him and watched him rather intently, while he took a bite of his sandwich.

"What?" Merlin asked with his hand in front of his mouth. Etiquette lesson seemed to have some kind of effect on him.

"Hm. Nothing." She answered back. Her drink sizzled softly when she opened it. She then got up to get some flat boxes that still needed to be put together. She handed Merlin a few, he could help her with it.

Without even resisting, Merlin began the task that had been handed to him and made him momentarily forget his sandwich. He and Freya would often sit like this in the small backroom and talk about literally everything and nothing. But today, Freya seemed… different. And he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong.

He placed the still unassembled box on the floor and looked at her with a cocked head. "So are you going to tell me what is wrong with you today?" He did his best impression of the Gaius eyebrow.

Freya was picking at the top of the cardboard boxes, her lips going from left to right and then shrugged. "It's probably not even true."

"What is?"

Freya placed the box she had in her hands onto the ground and picked up her bag that sat on the ground next to her chair. Merlin had to keep his laughter in when Freya pulled out the same magazine that he had been reading not yet an hour ago. He was aware of Freya's little obsession with him and Arthur… but in the non-stalkerish way of the word. She just wanted to see him happy.

Merlin waited patiently with the best neutral expression he could manage right now and then saw the section about his and Arthur's supposed relationship problems, right in front of him on the table. Freya's petite finger was tapping at the words.

"I mean it's a gossip mag, so I'm always a bit sceptical. But it sounded so true…" Freya leaned forward to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "And Merlin, if there's anything,  _anything,_  that you want off your chest, then I'm here for you."

Merlin decided to keep her in suspense just a minute longer and tried his best sad face. "It's true." He added softly, his voice creaked but not of sadness but because of a rupture of laughter that was threatening to come out. He heard Freya's soft intake of breath and that was all it took for him to completely burst out in laughing.

"Of course not!" He managed to choke out between laughing and then took a couple of deep breathes to come to his senses again. Freya stared at him through narrowed eyes and started to hit his right upper arm.

"You… utter… complete… prick!" She said with each hit. "I was worrying for most of the day about you and you decide to play me. What a good friend you are." She stopped hitting him and Merlin swiped a few tears from his eyes that were there as a result from all his laughing.

"Okay first… ouch. Second, it's a  _gossip_  mag, that should've given you a hint or two. Besides, you'd be one of the first to know whether me and Arthur are having troubles. You know that." The narrowing of Freya's eyes had only lessen a fragment. "Really. There is nothing wrong between us. Still together as glue or whatever the phrase is."

"Well, this time you're forgiven for your stupid,  _stupid,_  humour." Freya finally managed to say and took a swig of her coke. "Because you two are just too cute together. Just ask all the other shippers." She earned a mock glare from Merlin and she chuckled, holding up her hands. "Sorry. Fangirl moment, I'm back."

"You lot are crazy you know that? What was that name for us again…"

"Merthur." Freya provided with a small smirk.

"Ugh, right. Yes." Merlin shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't figure out  _why_  there are  _fan clubs_ about  _us_."

Freya stood up and went to stand behind Merlin, she bent down a little and threw her arms around his neck. "All part of your famousness babes." She gave him a small peck on the cheek at which Merlin groaned and rubbed his sleeve against his cheek. Of course there was nothing even remotely romantic behind the kiss, just a friendly gesture.

"Come on lazy pants." Freya said with a gesture of her arm for Merlin to stand up. "My shift is over and I want to get into town." She walked over to the swing door and only stuck her head out and looked left and right before pulling her head back in, grabbing Merlin's arm in the process. "Come on. The coast is clear."

Merlin made sure that his hoodie covered most of his face again, and the fact that he was now being with Freya also added less suspicion to him. They walked through the crowd and still no one seemed to have noticed him, so everything went according to plan. Now he just needed to find a place with not that many people around to ask Freya to his ceremony. Will and Percival would also come, so she wouldn't had to feel let out in between all those monarchs or other influential people  _he_  didn't even know.

He lead her towards a low wall at one of the sides and patted the spot next to him. "Come. Sit."

Freya did frown slightly at his unusual request. Normally they would just wander around. Even so, she still sat down next to him.

"There's actually something I wanted to ask you." Merlin began as soon as Freya sat down, feeling slightly nervous because he really wanted to have one of his best friends at the ceremony. He started to fidget with his hands, but stopped once he felt Freya's hand placed on top of his own. He looked up to her and saw her giving him a smile that only Freya could manage to give.

Freya tilted her head sideward. "Should I be intrigued?"

"You should!" Merlin replied and waggled his eyebrows multiple times. He felt less nervous already. He coughed awkwardly once and then he decided that he should just get it over with. And if Freya would decline… well that were worries for when it would happen.

"Well you might know that the ceremony is this Saturday…"

Freya gasped mockingly. "Nooo..." She joked. The talks about the ceremony were basically the only bit of news on every TV channel these past weeks. It was starting to make her absolutely crazy. Even on the streets, people talked about it.

Freya waved her hand for Merlin to continue and kept her laughter in when she saw Merlin's already serious face turn even more serious. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"As I was saying… the ceremony is this Saturday and my parents found it necessary to throw a big party…"

Freya lowered her head with every new sentence, but kept eye contact the whole time. "Yeees…?"

"And well, I was just wondering if you'd like to come?" He squeezed one eye shut, almost waiting for the rejection. But instead he saw Freya's mouth falling open and he opened his eye.

" _Me_?" Freya answered with a squeaky voice. She raised one eyebrow, and looking back at Merlin with her head in a cocked position to find any trace in his expression that suggested he was joking, but she couldn't find one.

"You want  _me_ , a simple city girl, to go to the ceremony arranged by the King and future Queen of Mercia, and which will probably be filled with royalty and other important guests. How am I  _ever_ going to fit in Merlin?" She was baffled that Merlin would ask her this. She didn't even had family that was a Lord or Duke or anything that would fit in that range.

"Freya come on. You're my best friend here and you made me feel welcome when I first arrived here. If you're not going, then I won't go either." Merlin said determined and crossed his arms in a toddler like fashion, complete with pouted lips

"Pfft, as if you could ever do that."

Merlin sighed and resolved in the other thing that no one could ever say no to. "Pleeaaase." He begged, placing both his hands on her left arm and looking deep into her brown eyes. He knew it would work, well hoped it would.  _Oh please let it work_.

Freya tried to resist the puppy eyes, but she knew she didn't stand a chance at those. She threw her hands up "Ugh, fine. I'll go. I could never say no to  _that_. You know Merlin, you're a mischievous little thing and you know it."

"You bet I do. I have the invitation at the palace so if you come with me or drop by this afternoon, I can give it to you."

"Oh yeah sure, I'll just  _drop by_  and tell that I'm here to pick up an invitation. I'm sure they'll open the gates immediately and while I'm there, I'm sure they'll ask me if I want to drink some tea with the King too. Seriously, Merlin?" Freya added with a humorous laugh completed with eye roll.

"Besides, I don't even know what to wear to…" She twirled her hands in front of her. " _that_ kind of thing. No scratch that, I don't even  _have_  something to wear that would come even remotely close to what your guest will be wearing. I'm not rich you know."

"Freya." Merlin sighed. "I hope you know me better than that. You know I  _don't_  care about money, I don't care what you'll be wearing. Heck, you could show up with just jeans and a t-shirt and I wouldn't even mind it. Freya, all I care for is that you'll come." He placed his hand on top of her thigh. "And you don't have to worry about feeling left out, remember when I told you about my friends Will and Percival? Well they'll be coming too, so you won't be the only one who isn't 'important', don't worry about that." He specifically air quoted the word with his fingers, rolling his eyes as he did it. "Even though you lot will be the most important people there for me. And hell,  _I_  don't even feel comfortable with all those stuck up people, so you have me too." Merlin snickered and bumped his elbow against Freya's arm. There was a short silence, before Freya finally agreed to come and Merlin immediately jumped off the wall and stood in front of Freya, his hand extended towards her.

"Come on, there's something we need to do then."

Freya blinked. "Huh? What...where?"

"You'll see." Merlin answered and reached forward to grab Freya's hand and dragged her towards the more busy part of the city centre again. Freya was confused but followed her friend nonetheless. She was curious on what idea had formed inside Merlin's head this time and even started laughing as she followed him through the narrow streets. It was as if Merlin didn't care anymore if he was going to be recognized or not. And Freya knew that when Merlin had a goal in mind, there was not a single person that could stop him from reaching it.

Merlin turned left, then right and finally another left before they arrived at the street he was looking for. Freya knew that the street had only high-end stores and tried to stop Merlin of what she thought he was going to do, but before she could go against it and convince Merlin that he shouldn't be doing this, she already found herself in one of the stores.

The snooty shop attendant looked up from her place behind the counter and sighed annoyingly when she saw two teenagers enter the shop. Walking up to them with a certain type of pompous attitude, she cleared her throat to attract the attention of the two. "There are no teenagers allowed in here." She told the two, with what must be  _the_  most annoying voice Merlin ever heard. He already felt Freya tugging on his sleeve to get out of here.

"No, just wait for it." Merlin whispered towards Freya and then turned back round to the snobby employee. He reached up to his hoodie and pulled it down, he immediately heard the woman in front of him gasp and looking at him wide-eyed. Merlin shrugged and acted nonchalant.

"You heard it Freya. We have to leave." He started to turn when the attendant was beginning her apologies.

"Your Highness, forgive me!" The employee continued her flatteries. Merlin looked at Freya with amusement written all over his face and started to roll his eyes at the praising the attendant did.

Merlin turned back and the employee immediately shut her mouth to which Merlin began talking. "Do you see this lovely young woman?" Merlin brought Freya forward by wrapping his hand around Freya's elbow.

"Of course sir, yes she's really pretty-"

Merlin cut her short, he had enough of the flatteries. "Yes. Well she needs a dress. Formal, floor-length. Freya can tell you what she likes and what she doesn't like." He pushed Freya lightly in her back so she took a step forward. She turned around and gave him a glare, but he decided to ignore it and made himself comfortable on one of the sofas in the middle of the store.

"Oh and lock the store, we don't want to be disturbed." Merlin added.

"Of course, Your Highness." The employee said and immediately closed the doors.

Freya moved closer to sofa where Merlin already sat on and bent forward to whisper in his ear, "And here I thought you didn't want people to recognize you." She chuckled lightly.

"Well as you witnessed just now, it  _does_  have its advantages."

Freya continued. "And you do know about your dresses, I wonder how?" She chuckled once again, while Merlin just glared at her.

"My mother has been talking about formal floor-length dresses, I just thought I would go with it. No idea what it actually means." Merlin's eyes just slightly widened.

The shop attendant returned and was giving him and Freya compliments almost every second, before she began to look at dresses with Freya.

**~oOoOo~**

Two black SUV stopped next to Merlin's parked car and the seven men in complete black attire and earpieces, approached the parked car. They had found the location of the car quickly with the aid of the GPS signal and had swiftly made their way to the exact location. But like other times before this, they only found the car parked and the Prince was nowhere to be seen. They had tried to find him by locating his phone and car keys, but that had resulted in nothing as Merlin had put those in one of the nearby lockers. They had started to notice how the Prince became more clever in evading the security.

Sighing, Tom contacted Lancelot through his earpiece.

"The Prince isn't here."

" _Then search the city. Find him or His Majesty won't be happy._ "

Tom confirmed and both he and the teams went back to their SUV and started the search through the city.

**~oOoOo~**

"Oh wow Freya, you look… amazing." Merlin looked up and down at the smiling Freya who stood in front of him on a little pedestal. Freya was dressed in a deep purple Greek goddess pleated evening gown that was complementing her hair colour and skin tone. The dress had a little train behind it and the top was criss-crossed and the one shoulder strap was covered with crystals.

In his opinion, Freya looked stunning. There were just no other words for it. The dress fitted her perfectly and it almost looked like the dress was made for her.

Merlin was smiling brightly at Freya, who was now starting to twirl around on the pedestal. She stopped twirling and stood still in front of the mirror, looking at herself and Merlin could see that her smile was faltering.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked with some concern, already standing up from the sofa. "Don't you like it?"

As Freya stepped off the pedestal, she answered, "Merlin, I can't take this." She picked the dress up at the front, so she wouldn't trip and fall down and started to make her way back to the changing room, but Merlin wasn't so quick to let her change. He stepped in front of her and blocked the way.

"Freya, I don't understand."

"You. Doing this for me. I don't deserve it."

Merlin narrowed his brows. "What do you mean you don't deserve it? if anyone does, than it's you Freya." He placed a gentle hand on her upper arm. "Don't say stuff like that, I want to do this for you. Please just take it, you look absolutely wonderful in it."

Freya glanced over her shoulder to catch the reflection in the mirror of her wearing the dress. She had never worn such an expensive piece of garment before and she did thought she looked rather beautiful in it. And that was just something she never felt about herself. She turned her head back to look in those big blue pleading eyes before she gave in.

"Alright Merlin,  _but_ I'll pay you back… Somehow." She muttered softly.

Merlin shook his head. "Nonsense. It's my gift to you." He held up his hand when Freya was about to go into a discussion. "Hubb, I don't want to hear any more of it."

Freya was about to protest again, but then the annoying employee (Merlin and Freya had learned that her name was Vivian) made her appearance known.

"Has Your Highness been able to make his decision?" She said in a sugar sweet voice and it just made Merlin cringe inside. But he had to act regal right now, although it was working on his nerves.

"Yes, Freya loves this one, but I think she'll need accessories and what else is necessary."

Vivian smiled sweetly and waited for Freya to change back into her own clothes. Merlin could just see how guilty Freya looked when she handed the dress over to Vivian who brought it to the register, only to return seconds later to whisk Freya away from his side and towards the accessory section of the shop. He saw Freya smile when she picked up jewellery and Merlin enjoyed seeing Freya looking so happy.

It didn't took too long before she and Vivian returned. Freya had picked out silver accessories and matching high heels that went perfectly with the dress she picked out. Vivian brought everything to the register and started to ring everything up.

Merlin chuckled lightly when he saw the shock in Freya's face when she discovered how expensive everything really was, but he didn't care about the price. If he couldn't spoil his friend for once, what was the point in owning so much money.

There were still a few items left to be scanned and Freya's eyes widened even more when she saw the subtotal.

"Merlin, oh god. It's  _too_  much." She covered her face with her hands.

"Freya, just forget about the price." He noticed that it didn't help, Freya still looked all stressed out. Merlin sighed and turned to his friend and made her look at him.

"Look, Freya, I'm just going to ask this; do you like it?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then that's everything I need to know." Merlin told her, cutting her short and Freya just quietly stood by, seeing how the gross total ended up in the thousands of pounds.

"The total is £5339,26, Your Highness." Vivian said with a tone laced with fake hospitality and Merlin had to refrain at the urge to suffocate the blonde woman in front of him. He also hoped that she would finally stop calling him 'Your Highness'. It made him want to claw his eyes out.

Merlin passed over the credit card that his father gave him. He was given unlimited access to it and he knew he could spend thousands of Pounds with it every day, if he wanted to, but he wanted to show his parents that he could be responsible with money. Well not at this moment, but that's because he wanted to do this for Freya.

Vivian swiped it through the machine and passed him the receipt to put his signature down on. As he signed it, Vivian put the shoes and the accessories that Freya picked out in boxes and her dress was put into a protective clothing bag that had the store's logo on it.

"I hope you'll be coming here again to shop Your Highness,  _Miss Freya_." She added just out of pure sucking up to the Prince, while starting to hand the bags over to Freya. Merlin, the gentleman he was, grabbed most of the bags out of Vivian's hands and only let Freya carry the smallest bag.

Vivian smiled at the Prince, but shoot daggers to Freya when she held the door open for them and wished them a pleasant day.

"Blergh." Merlin said, letting his body shudder once they were out the store. "I've never met a person that was  _such_  a suck up!"

Freya started laughing at him for his exaggeration, but was then staring mouth wide open at the two black SUVs that came to a sudden stop at the side of the road and the seven men in black suits jumped out of the car. They were surrounding her and Merlin.

"Great." Merlin mumbled.

Tom walked forward, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. He bent down to Merlin's ear and softly said, "Your Highness, I have orders to immediately bring you back to the palace."

"Well… I order you to ignore that." Merlin retorted. "And I thought we agreed on just ' _Merlin'_  and not ' _Your Highness'_."

Tom straightened his posture while Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I cannot ignore a direct order from His Majesty."

"Well I'm with a friend right now, so it has to wait." Merlin replied back like it was the most normal thing in the world. Well, in some way it was starting to become a normal thing for him, but for Freya it was something out of the ordinary. Although at this very moment she was looking in amusement at the two bickering men.

However, she didn't had that feeling for long. The other six men standing around her were watching her intensely - like she could attack Merlin at any moment. Her stare was interrupted by Merlin's exclaim.

"Ugh, fine!" Merlin finally replied after arguing with Tom for a few minutes. By then, a small crowd of passers-by had gathered around them. They found out quickly that it was their new Prince that was standing in the circle, but they couldn't see much because the view was being blocked by the many bodyguards.

Merlin argued further, "But someone has to take Freya home. Otherwise I'm not going with you."

"I'll do it, sir." One of the other six bodyguards said and stepped forward to take the bags out of Merlin's hands. He then turned to Freya. "Miss Freya, if you would like to follow me."

Freya looked wide-eyed to her friend.

"It's okay Freya, you can trust them. I'll text you tonight, okay?" He stepped forward and gave her a hug. As he hugged, he whispered, "Don't tell them about the shop yet." She nodded to him as she stepped back and followed the bodyguard with short blonde hair. He led her to one of the two SUVs while the other six bodyguards pushed the crowd to the side and swiftly brought Merlin into the other SUV.

**~oOoOo~**

"That was really irresponsible of you Merlin, you should've known better." Balinor scolded at his son when Merlin stood in front of him in his home-office. Merlin already knew he would get scolded when he would get back at the palace, it always went like this. His father would be giving his ' _I'm disappointed, but I'm glad you're okay'_ speech, while he would just nod and say he was sorry. Normally his mother would be there too to back his father up, but strangely enough she wasn't there.

"Alright dad." Merlin interrupted when Balinor began preaching about security once again. "I'll try to take them with me from now on, okay? Where's mum by the way?"

As he had asked it, his father's face aged almost thirty years. Balinor slumped back into his chair and ran a weary hand through his tangled hair.

Balinor finally heaved a sigh. "I called the doctor to examine her."

Merlin narrowed his brows. He knew his mother wasn't feeling that well, but he thought it was probably the flu or something. He'd never reasoned that it could've been something serious. "And…?" He asked a bit anxiously.

Balinor shook his head. "The doctor is still with her. That can't mean something good right?" His father stood up from his chair again, the palms of his hand placed flat on the surface of his desk. "Right!"

Merlin went around the desk to stand next to his father and gripped one of his father's arms. "Okay, calm down, dad. I'm sure the doctor is taking so long, because he can't find anything. That would be good news. Come on, let's sit and wait together." Merlin gestured his hand to the couch in his father's office and Balinor sat down on it with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you." Balinor said to his son, letting his fist down with a little bounce on his son's leg. "For being here." Merlin reached his hand out and intertwined his father's fingers with his own and offered a small smile. They sat in a comfortable silence when that was interrupted by the phone on Balinor's desk ringing. Balinor not yet flew to the phone and answered.

Merlin saw his father nod a few times.

"Alright, love, we'll be there as soon as possible." Balinor said and put down the phone.

Merlin stood next to his father, his eyes asking what's wrong. "The doctor has finished his examinations and Hunith would like to see us." Balinor said to his son.

They both never ran so fast in their entire life.

**~oOoOo~**

The doctor stood up from his bent position and snapped his medicine bag close, he straightened his jacket and looked Hunith in the eye who sat on her and Balinor's bed.

"Miss Swain." The doctor began.

Hunith had changed her last name back from Browne to her official last name almost immediately after coming to Mercia. Merlin was quite mad at her about the fact that even his last name was a lie, but after spending time with Arthur and after he had done some thinking on his own, he came to terms with it.

The doctor continued. "After completing all the examinations and after getting the results back from the lab about your blood works, I can only come up with one particular explanation. You're pregnant. And I would say about twelve weeks, maybe even thirteen. It's highly possible that the stitch you felt earlier was actually the baby moving."

Hunith's mouth fell open and her eyes were full of disbelief, but she instinctively cradled her stomach immediately. "P-pregnant?" She croaked out. "How is that even possible, I'm almost forty. Surely you have made a mistake?"

The doctor shook his head. "Everything points to it, but we can do an ultrasound if you want more certainty."

Hunith nodded softly.

"And it really isn't that uncommon for women at the age of forty to get pregnant, and there is also no reason to believe that those pregnancies are developing differently than women who are under forty."

Hunith was still hardly believing it. "So I'm pregnant?" Hunith muttered, more to herself, while trying to wrap her head around it. She was doing a quick back count, they were in Mercia for about eleven weeks, so it must've happened before that. Her eyes widened at the realisation that it must've been during the weekend that Merlin was staying over at the English palace… the weekend her son was shot. Merlin would never let her live that down ever again.

But that wasn't the only thing. Not only hadn't they discussed the possibility of more children yet, right now was also the worst time possible to be pregnant. There was just  _so_  much to focus on - the ceremony for one, and then the upcoming wedding next year, and then everything that would come in between. All that and a baby… it would be just too much.

Hunith put her hand to her forehead until she felt a hand on top of her shoulder and she looked up to the doctor.

"Be happy about it Miss Swain, a pregnancy is a joyous occasion and I'm sure the people of Mercia will be ecstatic by another pregnancy."

She could only manage to absentmindedly nod her head to the man.

The doctor wrote some things on his notepad and looked up to Hunith, who was barely recovered from the news. "I advise you to drink plenty and get some rest for the following few days, especially since there is a big event happening this Saturday." He waited a second before asking, "Shall I inform the King and Prince?"

"No!" Hunith immediately answered and then cleared her throat. "No, I- I want to tell them myself. Thank you doctor."

The doctor smiled brightly towards her and with a single nod left the room. Leaving Hunith alone with her thoughts. She looked down and focused on her midsection. She lifted her shirt a little bit and looked better again.

There it was,  _so_  tiny, almost unnoticeable, but still present. A small baby bump.

She immediately burst out in tears and she didn't know where her emotions were coming from so suddenly… well she could guess. She had been experiencing some really light mood swings lately, but she just thought it was because she was getting used to her new surroundings. Now it just all made sense to her once she put two and two together.

She took a deep breath, wiped away the happy tears and reached out for the phone. She had a good guess where Balinor would be right now.

**~oOoOo~**

Balinor not yet fell into his bedroom, with Merlin hot on his tail. Hunith found it amusing from her place on the bed.

Right now she had covered herself up again so to not give Balinor any clues, and was leaning with her back against the headboard. She had a sparkle in her eyes, but she kept the rest of her face in a blank expression.

Balinor was the first to approach her and sat down next to her on the bed, taking her hands in his own. "Hunith, what's wrong? The doctor wouldn't tell us."

Hunith turned to face her fiancé and her face completely changed. Her blank expression disappeared and she started to smile. After one last deep inhale she said it. "I'm pregnant."

Balinor stared blankly to her, his lips slightly apart and his eyes growing wider with the second before he barked out a laugh. "Pregnant!" He scooted closer and embraced his fiancé tightly. His eyes shimmering with tears. "Oh god, pregnant… pregnant! You. are. pregnant."

Hunith chuckled. "Yes, I think we know it now." Her eyes flicked up to her son, who still stood at the entrance. "Merlin?"

He blinked first before quietly shuffling forward. "I'm happy for you mum." He said just above a whisper. He was a bit shocked to be honest.

His aunt Lyndsey had just recently delivered her and his uncle JJ's baby and he was going to see the baby for the first time at the ceremony, but this news was far bigger news. He was going to be a big brother… he would never have thought he would be one, and now it was actually going to happen. He suddenly stopped halfway in the room and began to drag his right foot from left to right over the carpet with his hands clasped behind his back.

Hunith sensed what was going on and pushed Balinor to the side so she could get to her son, and while he was reluctant to let her off the bed, Balinor stood up and helped her to stand. Hunith walked up to her son and placed one of her hands against his cheeks and got him to look at her. "Oh Merlin, don't think you're suddenly less important because of this." She started to softly caress the skin under her thumb. "Things will change, but you're still the most precious in my life. I love you, you know that right?" Merlin nodded softly and then embraced his mother tightly.

She would tell Merlin about when the baby was conceived later. Not right now, she wanted to cherish this moment.

Balinor had walked up to the pair and kissed Hunith on the side of her head. He kept smiling brightly and was just unable to wipe it off his face, everything was alright with Hunith and even better, she was with child.

And how much he loved to stay here all day with his family, there were still so many things to do before Saturday. He turned to his son. "Merlin, we need to go. We have to go through the questions of tomorrow's interview and when we're done with that, Arthur will probably be here."

Merlin groaned soft. "Do I really  _have_  to do this interview?" His nose was scrunched up and his lips pouted. He really did not like to talk about himself and about his and Arthur's relationship to some interviewer he didn't even knew and what would later on be broadcasted on national and probably international television. But apparently meant that by being a Royal you wouldn't have a private life anymore.

"I know you don't like it, Merlin, but it's better if  _we_ give the people the things they want to know, then that the paparazzi is getting those details one way or another and usually they'll get it in a dirty way. Merlin trust me, it will only make the people more suspicious and making us look like we have something to hide if they have to find out about things by paparazzi. So, please, Merlin, just do this for us."

Merlin sulkily started his way out of the room, while Balinor turned around to face Hunith, who was shaking her head playfully.

"I'll get someone to bring you something to drink and I'll come check on you later." He brought his hand up to touch Hunith's still mostly flat stomach and smiled down on it. When he looked up his eyes were still filled with pride. "This time we'll do everything right." He whispered with his forehead resting against Hunith's. Hunith nodded the best way she could in this position, before placing yet another kiss on Balinor's lips.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin walked towards his father's study, and saw the bodyguard that brought Freya home in the hallway. He called him over to him.

"Sir?"

Merlin groaned inwardly, there was really no way to stop the security to leave the formalities. "Did you bring Freya home safely?" He asked.

"Yes sir, she was a bit tensed by all the security though."

"Can you blame her? You lot always look at people like you want to murder them." Merlin joked but the guard's straight face didn't move one inch.

"We must do everything to protect the royal family sir." He replied instead, standing up a little more straighter.

Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Anyways, can you do something for me?"

"Certainly."

"Can you bring this invitation over at Freya's house? Deliver it in person, I want to be certain she got it." He handed over the white envelope with a red ribbon. The name ' _Freya Renan'_ was written in a golden curly typeface at the front of the envelope. He had grabbed the invitation from his desk before heading over to his father's office to receive his scolding.

"Let her know that she will be picked up by one of the royal staff at eight pm."

"Right away sir." The guard answered and accepted the envelope and walked away from Merlin. By then, Balinor had caught up with his son and both moved towards his father's office again.

Balinor and Merlin went over the pre-approved questions that their PR bureau had sent them and after an hour going through every other question, he was told by his father that he'd do great if he'd just keep calm and relaxed. Merlin did snort a little bit at that – easier said than done.

He went back to his room after having heard from Tom that Arthur was waiting there for him. While walking he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and opened iMessage. He wanted to know if the invitation was brought at her house already.

** **

Merlin pocketed his phone and pushed his door open. He was immediately met with a kiss by Arthur.

"Missed you." Arthur whispered with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur are giving a (short) interview.  
> Merlin encounters a young fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is significantly smaller than the first chapter.

“I don’t feel comfortable in this at all, Arthur.” Merlin tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. His father made him wear a suit, saying that he would be appearing on national television and people just expected their royals to dress accordingly.

“Just try to relax, Merlin.” Arthur said, bringing down the hand Merlin used to tug at his collar. He was dressed in quite the same fashion. “I’ll be with you, and we’re just going to be fine.”

Merlin gave a short huff. “It’s easy for you to say, you’ve been in countless interviews.”

“And that’s how I know everything will be alright.” Arthur cocked his head a little bit to the right, looking at Merlin’s worried expression. “Merlin, every question has been pre-approved. They won’t ask anything that wasn’t on the list, and _if_ they do, you just have to say _no comment_. Now, just take a deep breath, okay?”

Merlin did, but it did little at calming his nerves and Arthur saw it. “Merlin, did I told you how good you look in a suit?” Arthur gave him a smirk and leaned forward for a kiss and Merlin in his turn leaned in as well and pressed his lips against Arthur’s.

“Your Highnesses?” After a short knock, the assistant producer popped into the room that had been given to Merlin and Arthur to wait until they would be ready. “Oh!” She gasped when she saw the two Princes kissing.  Arthur broke the kiss, turning to her, while Merlin blushed a bright pink.

“Erm, we’re ready if you are.”

Arthur nodded to the assistant, then turned back to Merlin and put his hand on Merlin’s shoulders. “You can do this, and if you’ll get stuck don’t worry. I’ll be there to take over.” Arthur let his hands slip of Merlin’s shoulders and then held one hand up for Merlin to grasp. “So, shall we?”

Merlin inhaled deeply, and placed his hand in Arthur’s. They both followed the assistant to the studio where news reporter Nimueh Lewis was already waiting for them. Arthur could still remember her as the reporter that broadcasted the news about Merlin being a Prince when Leon had turned on the TV in the hospital.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Nimueh said, standing up from her seat and extending her arm towards the pair. Merlin momentarily released his hand from Arthur’s to shake the reporter’s hand before he firmly planted it back again. Nimueh gestured to two arm chairs that were put opposites of hers.

“Please, take a seat.”

“Thank you.” Arthur told her, Merlin merely nodded his head. Two assistants came up to them to hook them up with microphones.

Nimueh looked down on the worksheet before lifting her head and looking at both royals. “It’ll be a pretty straightforward interview, which will air about an hour after completing. I’ll ask a question, the other answers. If the interview is finished and there are things you’ve said, but rather not want to be aired, we can cut that out. ” She turned her head to Merlin. “As you’ve probably noticed in the pre-approved questions, there will be quite some questions about you and your life prior to being a known royal. It’s just because this interview will be your first official one and people are quite excited to meet the mysterious new Prince.”

Merlin’s cheek got a tiny bit more tinted than a minute ago. “I understand. I mean, it’s still awkward for _me_ at times, but I’ve got great people all around me.” He smiled when he looked at the side towards Arthur.

Nimueh nodded, “And your relationship will be also mentioned here and there. Of course I’d love to hear every little detail, but as agreed on, you can share as much or little as you both feel comfortable too.”

“Just two minutes, Miss Lewis.” The assistant interrupted. She was then followed by a make-up artist that touched up her make-up.

Merlin took a deep breath through his nose, and slowly released it from his mouth. Arthur grabbed his hand into his, just as the assistant silently counted down from three to one with her fingers and Nimueh looked into the camera.

“Good morning, this is Nimueh Lewis for Albion News. This morning we have two very special guests in our studio for an exclusive interview - none other than His Royal Highnesses Prince Arthur of Wales and Prince Merlin of Mercia!”

Merlin saw the light of the camera that was pointed to him turn red and he swallowed deeply. At the same time he felt a small reassuring squeeze in his hand.

“Welcome,” Nimueh continued, addressing them both. “I cannot stress what an honour it is for you being here.”

“The pleasure is ours.” Arthur replied smoothly.

“Now, I’ll dive straight into it. It must’ve been quite some exciting few months for you, Prince Merlin. Can you perhaps tell a bit about your initial thoughts when you found out you were a Prince?”

Merlin looked at Arthur, who softly nodded. Merlin turned back to Nimueh, desperately trying to focus on the woman and not on the three cameras trained on him. “It was, overwhelming. I can’t say I reacted that well on the news, as you might’ve known.” Merlin chuckled lightly, his so-called ‘escape from the country’ was in the news for days to follow that event. You’ve must been living under a rock if you’d not heard about it.

“But it was all a moment of panic I suspect. I did stupid things in the first moments after finding out, things of which I am truly ashamed off now, but I’ve learnt from those moments as well.”

“What have you learnt from them?” Nimueh pressed.

“Well, I’ve figured out that as long as I have people around me that love me, I can face anything.”

“And I presume you mean Prince Arthur as one of those persons?”

“Absolutely!” Merlin turned his head to flash Arthur a big smile, the kind of where his eyes twinkled.

“Can you tell a bit more on your initial meeting? Our viewers are most excited to find out about that.”

“Well,” Merlin brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. “to be honest, I wasn’t exactly interested, nor friendly, towards Arthur when we first met.”

Arthur snorted a bit at that, but quickly covered it up, pressing his lips together. Not nearly as quick though as Nimueh picked up on that.

“I can sense that Prince Arthur does agree with you on that. Is that true, Prince Arthur?”

“It is. Merlin wasn’t one that wanted to be in close proximity of me, which truly was a breath of fresh air for once, if I may add. But it was all the more fun for me when I chose a seat right next to him. His face was one never to forget.” Arthur smiled fondly at the recollection.

“But Merlin warmed up to me soon after. He couldn’t resist the Pendragon charm for long, didn’t you?” Arthur winked in Merlin’s direction, who in returned just shook his head with an eye-roll, and a playful smile on his lips.

“I see. So no love at first sight then?”

Arthur thought a bit longer on that one. “I’m not sure, I don’t think it was love, but there was definitely something.”

Nimueh nodded. “And you, Prince Merlin, when was the first time you started to get more feelings for Prince Arthur.”

Merlin’s brows pinched together a little bit. He had thought of this question since reading the paper with the questions, but he had actually no idea when it really began. “I am not quite sure, Miss Lewis. I don’t think there was an exact snap of the fingers moment, but merely something that had simmered for a while. I just begun to realize that Arthur was, in fact, not as pretentious as I thought him to be, but a really genuine guy. I admit that I’ve hidden my feeling for Arthur for a while back then, merely because I thought I would never be a match for him because he was of Royal blood, but now I think of it, it was wrong of me to think that, because I honestly think Arthur would be with me whether _I_ was a Prince or not. He initially _did_ admit to me that he liked me _before_ we both found out about my heritance.”

“Amen to that.” Arthur supplied, and turned to Nimueh. “I like Merlin for Merlin, not because he has some title in front of his name. Just as I know Merlin likes me for who I am.”

Merlin nodded furiously.

“So we can expect a proposal soon?” Nimueh asked, a small twinkle in her eye. Arthur just barked a laugh at the question.

“I think that’s a bit overzealous for this moment.” Arthur said. “I mean, never say never, eh? But really, our relationship is still pretty new for us both and we’re comfortable where we are now.”

Nimueh nodded, then turned her attention to Merlin. “Do you agree to that, Prince Merlin.”

“Oh yes! Like Arthur said; never say never. But it’s still far too early in my opinion to think about that. Right now, I just want to concentrate on tomorrow, on my education and about wanting to put a mark on the world. I think that will take a lot of my focus for the next couple of years.”

“With tomorrow you mean the crowning ceremony? That was my next subject I wanted to talk about.”

“Well, technically it isn’t _really_ a crowning ceremony with an actual crown. It’s more symbolic than any.” Merlin clarified.

“Of course, thank you for that clarification, Prince Merlin.” She gave Merlin a smile that he felt was far too fake to be genuine.

“After this ceremony, you will be officially Crown Prince of Mercia. How do you feel about that? Do you feel pressured, do you feel confident?”

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck once more, but stopped when he felt Arthur placing his hand on his knee. He softly cleared his throat before speaking. “I’m nervous, yes. It’s a _huge_ honour that I’m able to have that role for the people of Mercia, and I hope I will fill their expectations of me. Now I know that I’m only publically known for about four months, and I still have a lot to learn, but I’m thankful for the opportunity. And feeling pressured? I have to say yes and no. I am in no way pressured into this, but I put a lot of pressure on myself because I want to do the best I can, and that’s not always easy. But as I said before,” Merlin looked towards Arthur again. “as long as I have people around me that I know and trust, everything should be fine.”

“And if I have understood correctly, you will not join His Majesty the King and Lady Hunith during the greeting of the guests?”

“That is correct. Only because I have not been _so called_ presented to the people in person yet, which will happen during the ceremony.”

“Right, right.”

Nimueh continued to ask questions about Merlin’s experiences and some questions how his relation with Balinor went. She wasn’t allowed to ask questions about Hunith and her decision to not tell Balinor about her being pregnant. Balinor had explicitly told the PR team to scratch any of those questions. He felt that that was something that was just for them to know, not for the public eye. He himself had done a short interview during the first days after the country discovered Merlin’s identity. He kept it mostly vague and had told the public that Hunith made her choice based on that she wanted to let Merlin experience the world without the whole world watching him. It was partially true, but he hadn’t told the public that the late King and Queen were the ones to blame for Hunith’s leave.

“I’d like to thank you both for your time.” Nimueh ultimately said after nearly forty-five minutes of asking questions. Then she turned to one of the cameras. “This was Nimueh Lewis for Albion news with an exclusive interview with Prince Arthur of Wales and Prince Merlin of Mercia. Thanks for watching and I wish you a good day.”

“And, cut!” The producer yelled.

Nimueh turned back to the two Princes, extending her hand out to them. “Really, thank you so much for cooperating. Both of your PR-teams will now look at the tapes and see if there are things that need to be cut, but I suspect not. I think it’ll take about half an hour before it will air.” Nimueh stood up. “Again, thank you for your time.”

“It was our pleasure.” Arthur said, standing up as well and held his hand out for Merlin to grab. Merlin stood up and Arthur adjusted his hands so he could entwine their fingers.

Two assistants came up to them again to remove the microphones and then they were free to go. Tom went up to Merlin, “You did brilliantly, sir.”

“I have?” Merlin pushed a long breath out.

“Really sir, you can be proud of your first official interview.” Tom brought his hand up to his earpiece and gave a short nod after the message had been sent. “It seems that there are some people at the backdoor waiting to see a glimpse of you. Not a lot, twenty at most, but we could-“

“No, it’s fine, Tom.” Merlin glanced at Arthur. “At least, I don’t mind.”

Arthur smirked at Merlin, “Well, it seems one is truly getting used to be in the public eye. One interview and he’s ready to hand out autographs.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Merlin said with a soft push against Arthur’s arm. “It’s the least I could do!”

“Okay, then. Ready to go?” Arthur held his hand up which Merlin grasped with his.

“Ready.”

Tom went first, pushing the backdoor open. Some other members of both Arthur’s as Merlin’s security teams came to push the people back a bit so the two Royals could pass. They didn’t noticed the small girl slipping through the crowd, and gently tugging at Merlin’s trouser. Merlin stopped and looked down, the girl couldn’t be older than six.

“Prince Merlin, can I get an autograph?” The little girl asked shyly, holding up her _Hello Kitty_ notepad and pink marker.

Arthur peeked behind Merlin and saw the little girl and he smiled to himself.

Merlin smiled down at her and then went down onto his haunches, “Of course, what’s your name?”

“I’m Al-“

“Alex!” A frantic mother came forward, but was held back by Tom. “Your Highness, I’m so sorry.” She apologized. “She just slipped away from me.”

“No need to apologize.” Merlin said to the mother, then grabbing the notepad and pink marker. “So Alex is it?”

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, happy that the Prince would sign her book.

“There you go.” Merlin handed the notepad back after putting down his autograph. He hadn’t really practiced one, so he’d basically just put down his name. “Or did you want Arthur to sign your book as well?”

The girl scrunched her nose and then leaned forward to whisper in Merlin’s ear. “I don’t like him as much as you.”

Merlin laughed wholeheartedly. “I totally agree with you.” He winked at the girl and then stood up again. “But don’t run off from your mum again, okay?”

“Okay.” The little girl agreed and then went back to her mother, showing the autograph to her.

“We really need to go now, Sir.” Tom said when he stood next to Merlin. Merlin nodded and followed him to the car without any further interruptions, Arthur climbed in after him and buckled his seatbelt.

“So what did that little girl whispered to you?” Arthur asked as they drove away.

“Mhmm, that’s a secret.”

Arthur snorted at that.

“Do you really want to know? I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

“Yeah right Merlin, like some child can hurt my feelings.”

Merlin raised his eyebrow, “We’ll see about that in a second then.” He snickered softly before telling Arthur, “She said she didn’t want your autograph, because she didn’t like you as much as she did me.”

Arthur mouth opened a little bit. “Oh! Well, it seems that you’ve really impressed the Mercian people then. I used to be one of their favourites.”

Merlin gave a small pout. “N’aww, don’t take it personally.” Merlin moved a little closer to Arthur. "Besides, I still like you _very_ much.” He leaned forward to capture Arthur’s lips against his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some last nerves before the event

 

Saturday came soon and all around the country, and especially the palace, was an exciting vibrancy.

Everyone in the palace were already running around early in the morning, trying to finish several tasks at the same time and hoping that everything was done before tonight's all so important ceremony would begin.

Well, everyone was rushing except one lazy Prince. That one was still deep into the land of dreams. His boyfriend however had been awake for the past several minutes and just watched Merlin sleep, and thinking about the day he had his own ceremony. He had been sick for most of the day, nerves getting the better of him. His mother, the sweetheart, had been with him every minute of that day, trying her best to reassure him.

The alarm on Arthur's phone started to beep and Arthur extended his arm to shut it off. He knew that this was their last warning, if they would stay in bed any longer the day's whole schedule would be out of the window. As gently as he could, Arthur shook Merlin's shoulder.

"G'way. Don't want yet…" Came Merlin's sleepy voice. To emphasize what he just said, he buried his head deeper into the pillow and started to softly snore once more.

"Merlin." Arthur said laughingly, shaking his boyfriend some more. "It's  _really_ time to get up now. Remember, it's Saturday."

As if struck by lightning, Merlin shot up, nearly falling off the bed if it wasn't for Arthur's hand grabbing his arm. "Wohh, easy there."

Merlin rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the sleep. "It's SATURDAY!" He yelled, jumping from the bed and was now searching for something,  _anything,_ he could wear. "I'm going to be… God, what time is it?"

"Just past seven." Arthur answered. Slithering off the bed himself and putting a shirt over his head, and pulling his jeans up. He then walked to a nervous looking Merlin and placed his hand on his shoulders. "Now, take a deep breath for me, and slowly release."

Merlin did what he was told.

Arthur smiled at him. "Better?"

Merlin shook his head, and Arthur snorted. "It's going to be all fine. Trust me."

"If you say so." Merlin muttered.

"Know so." Arthur replied, giving Merlin a shirt to wear. "Now, put that on so we could get some breakfast. You have a busy schedule today."

**~oOoOo~**

The Mercian King was sitting in the back of the car. He knew it was his son's special day, but this was just something that couldn't wait. He looked out of the window, thinking back at a time almost twenty years ago, but his memory was cut short when the car stopped and the door opened.

An army of security guards started to form two lines and the King got out of the car and looked up at the small department store. He was there for one reason, and one reason only; to speak to his old friend. He gave a nod to the security and walked into the store. His eyes immediately falling on the person he wanted to see.

"Gaius," Balinor said, stopping just a few feet from the counter Gaius stood behind and gave the elder man a genuine smile.

"Your Majesty." Gaius said, bowing his head down. He had been looking confused at the sudden intrusion of his store by the men in uniform, but once he understood that the King soon followed, he knew what this was about. He knew this day would come.

Balinor sighed softly. "Gaius, please." Balinor turned to the few security guards spread around the store. "Wait outside, please."

The guards took one last sweep around and when satisfied that their King was safe, they left to guard the door from the outside.

"Gaius." Balinor started once again.

The older man looked briefly at him, but didn't said anything and then lowered his gaze to the floor. "It's been too long."

"It has, Sire."

Balinor walked the remaining distance to the counter and waited a few moment before finally asking what has been on his mind since last night. "Why didn't you come back to court? Why choose instead for working in this store?"

Gaius took a deep breath and rounded the counter so he stood in a closer proximity of the King. "Sire, with all due respect, but I had no desire to come back to court. Especially when I had to take care of my granddaughter. I left that life behind me and I'm happy here… Sire."

"Gaius, please, stop the formalities." Balinor took a step forward and placed a hand on Gaius' shoulder. "You were the only advisor I could trust, and someone I could call a friend. I was sad to learn about your absence of court."

Gaius finally met Balinor's eyes. "I only left because I did not agree with what those other advisors nor your parents, may they rest in peace, said about your relationship with Hunith. No matter what I said or how hard I tried to convince them that Hunith was the one you loved, they did not listen to me. I just couldn't stand it anymore, Sire, and so I made my decision to leave."

Gaius took a deep breath. It was hard for him to think back at that time. "When I left, I started practicing Chemistry once again. I'm sure you can recall that it had always been a passion of mine. Some time later I opened up a small pharmacy, and it had just grown to what I have now."

"But you could've let hear something from you." Balinor argued. "For almost twenty years I thought you had left the country. And I would still believe that, if I hadn't gone over the guest list yesterday and saw the name Renan on it. I inquired about the name, because I was so convinced that it must be related to you, and found out that the name on the list was your granddaughter's." Balinor started to chuckle, only lightly. "It is just meant to be, that my son would become friends with the granddaughter of the most amazing man I have ever known."

Balinor didn't want to become too emotional at this moment and so continued, looking around him. "And this must be the place Merlin's been coming to for the past weeks."

"Sire…" Gaius bowed his head humbly. "Your son has been coming here, just so he could be himself for some time. And I gave him that opportunity. He and Freya had been setting off from the start and I can promise you, she will not hurt him."

"I didn't said that." Balinor said, slightly hurt about the fact that his old friend was thinking that he was accusing him. "In fact, Merlin has been in a remarkable better mood than what he had been in the first three weeks he was in Mercia, I suppose it began once he started coming here. And I really do understand that he needs time to get away from the palace every once in a while, we both know how suffocating it can be. Especially since he's only experienced for some months now, it can be overwhelming."

Balinor clasped his hands behind his back and began to wander through the store. Gaius followed him. "My main concern was that he was leaving without security, but, really, I'm just glad that he has found you and that you've taken him under your wing. I couldn't imagine what would happen if…" Balinor didn't finish that sentence, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter now." His worries that Merlin would be going to a place where people could and would easily betray him, had started to gradually disappear once he learned that this was indeed the place where Merlin went too when he succeeded in escaping his security.

Now the tension between the two of them was mostly dissolved, Balinor had a feeling he could breathe again. There was only just one last thing, it had been going round and round in his head since last night. He needed to know, or else it would forever gnaw on his mind. "Did… did you knew about the pregnancy?" Balinor stopped walking and turned to face his friend.

Gaius shook his head, and Balinor felt relief going through his entire body. He knew Gaius wouldn't have been holding something like that from him.

"Your parents were suspicious of me already back then," Gaius began to explain. "They…  _kept_  things from me as well. But I just knew they were keeping a secret, I just never found out what it was or else I would've definitely told you. Them keeping secrets was one of the key things in my decision to leave the court. It wasn't until the young Prince came to Mercia, that I put one and one together and figured out that Merlin's existence must be the secret they had kept from me."

"I'm sorry." Balinor squeezed Gaius' shoulder in sympathy. "Just tell me how I can make it up to you."

"Please Sire, there is nothing I want." Gaius paused a few seconds. "Just… let the young Prince come to my store whenever he wants, with or without guards. Don't keep him away from this, he needs an outlet to people who he can trust and who aren't after his title."

Balinor bit his lips. He knew now that if Merlin ever got away again, that this store would be on the top of his list to search first. And Gaius was right, Merlin needed this. He had initially hoped that he could give his son the secure life he thought he was able to give, but Merlin grew up outside court and still needed that part in his life to fully come to terms to his life as a royal.

Finally Balinor nodded his consent and for the first time since he entered the store, Gaius smiled at him.

Although the King had ordered his security to stand down outside, Lancelot still entered the store and softly made his presence clear by a soft, "Sir, you are needed in the palace."

Balinor nodded and Lancelot went to stand outside the door once more, but before Balinor left, he pulled the same kind of envelope that Merlin gave Freya out of his pocket and handed it over to Gaius. "I know it's short notice, but I'd really appreciate if you could come. But I understand if you don't." He added softly, barely above a whisper.

Gaius accepted the envelope, but did said, "I'm not sure, Sire…"

Balinor interrupted. "If you're not coming, at least come to visit me in the palace, there is just so much to talk about. And I'm sure Hunith will be delighted to see you again as well." He fumbled in his pocket and drew out a small white rectangle card. "This is my personal number, call me any time."

The door opened again and Balinor turned to see Lancelot standing at the doorway. He nodded to his guard and turned back one last time to Gaius. "It was good to see you, old friend." He did something that would be considered un-Kingly but he couldn't care at the moment. He drew his arms around Gaius in a warm hug.

Gaius was shocked, but did return the gesture.

**~oOoOo~**

"Where have you been?" Hunith enquired when Balinor stepped into the sitting room. She looked up from the book she was reading, and ever since she knew she was pregnant, she subconsciously had her hand on her stomach as a sort of protection. Hunith placed to book down on the side table and stood up to kiss her soon to be husband.

Balinor lead Hunith back to the couch and took a seat next to her. "I was… Merlin is…" Balinor breathed in, gathering the right words in his mind. "Remember Gaius?"

Hunith frowned and cocked her head. "How could I forget him? He was the only one that made me feel at ease. But why are you asking, and what does he have to do with Merlin?"

"Well…" Balinor began. "It turns out that Gaius is back in Mercia, for quite some time actually. He now has a little shop in the city centre and it turns out that the shop is the place where Merlin runs off too whenever he leaves without his security. Gaius has a granddaughter too, you know, and she and Merlin have become friends. That's also the person Merlin had invited as his special guest for tonight."

Hunith had been nodding along with everything Balinor said, just letting it sink in that Gaius was still in Mercia and that, maybe by accident, maybe by fate, Merlin had been getting acquainted with Gaius. He was after all the only one that approved of her relationship with Balinor.

"I have invited him too." Balinor added after a beat of silence.

"And? Will he come? I haven't seen him in so long." Hunith asked hopefully, but the shake of Balinor's head told her quite the opposite.

"I don't think he'll come, it's all very sudden, but we can only hope." Balinor let a small smile grace his lips and grabbed both of Hunith's hands, kissing them. His hands than slowly travelled to her sides where he started to softly caress the sides of her stomach with his thumbs. He still couldn't believe that there was a little person growing in there and that he could see their child grow up now. With this child he could do and experience everything that he had missed in Merlin's life.

He held out his elbow and Hunith grabbed it. "Come on, let's see how the preparations are coming along."

**~oOoOo~**

Two hours before the ceremony would begin, Arthur left to go to the hotel where his parents were staying to get himself changed in a tuxedo. He would see Merlin some time later tonight again.

Almost at the same time Arthur left, Percy and Will arrived at the palace. Will was being loud as usual and Percy was still adjusting to the fact that he was in the presence of royalty, but that feeling started to disappear gradually with each visit. They were soon carded off to each their own room to get changed, and Merlin was whisked away by his parents to get changed himself.

Merlin had put on his designer suit, and was fiddling with his tie when his father stepped in to take over. Merlin glanced briefly up to see his father's face and he might never saw him looking so proud.

"It's normal to be nervous, you know." His father murmured.

"Sorry." Merlin whispered.

Balinor completed the tie and let it rest against Merlin's chest. Merlin went to examine it and Balinor brought his hands up to Merlin's shoulders, making Merlin look back up to him.

"You don't have to apologize for that, Merlin." He smiled softly. "I've been so  _proud_  of you these past months. I know it hasn't been the easiest road, and you could've turned your back to it for good… but you didn't and I'm glad for that. It really is a privilege to have you as a son." Balinor gently squeezed his son's shoulders.

Merlin didn't really know how to respond to that. "I… thank you."

Balinor gently clapped his son on his upper arm. "You ready for the circus?"

Merlin chuckled. "Does it make a difference if I say no?"

Balinor shook his head, a soft giggle escaping him. "I'm afraid not. But you have us, and you have Arthur and your friends. I'm sure this night will be one you will never forget."

There was a soft knock on the door, which opened a second later. Hunith entered all dressed up in clothes fit for a Queen and wearing jewellery that must've cost a fortune. Merlin never had seen his mother all dolled up like this and was almost curious to how she would look on her wedding day. But that was an event to think of for another day.

"Are you ready Merlin?" She placed a soft hand against his cheek and he nodded.

He blew out a puff of air. He would now go to some place with lots of important people he didn't even know, and he would have to talk in front of them. He wasn't sure if he would succeed at that, but at least he had the support of his family and friends, as his father has told him.

**~oOoOo~**

Percy and Will went into the car that would drive in front of the King and Queen, and he would be the last to enter the party. Merlin knew his appearance was approved off, but he was still conscious to what the people there, the reporters and paparazzi would say about him. He didn't really wanted to be conscious about it, but somehow it just happened.

He saw the venue afar from the car window. He drew in a deep breath, one which Tom noticed. Tom glanced into the rear view mirror for a second, catching Merlin's worried look.

"Sir…" He waited a moment until Merlin would look up. "Try to not overthink it. Focus on your loved ones, and don't focus too much on those other people. People will always judge, and there is nothing you nor I could do about it. Try to not let it get to you, otherwise it'll drive you crazy."

After a second silence, he added. "Sorry to be so bold, sir."

"Don't be." Merlin said with a shake of his head. "I appreciate it. Really." He started to smirk. "If only a certain someone would stop calling me  _sir._ " He heard Tom giving a soft chuckle.

"You know I try to… sir." Tom snorted just lightly. "See, I can't!"

Merlin pointed his index finger towards Tom. "See, I knew you would say that, you loyal bastard."

"That's who I am." Tom cheekily replied, steering the vehicle towards the curb. "But, good luck… Merlin." He gave a nod into his rear view mirror, hoping that Merlin would catch this (probably) once in a lifetime addressing. Merlin nodded approvingly as Tom got out of the car.

He heard yelling when Tom opened the door and only then Merlin realised the craze that had gathered outside the comfort of this car. There was just a  _sea_  of people, all waiting for him and it suddenly made him even more nauseous and nervous than he was before.

And then Tom actually opened his door and there was no going back now.

The crowd went berserk when they noticed the Prince coming out of the vehicle and immediately started to snap pictures of him, and shouting his name.

Merlin in the meantime tried to remember all the steps that the royal PR manager had told him; walk a few paces, stop, pose, smile, repeat.

And he was so busy repeating that mantra that it all went by him to be honest. He was inside before he even registered it himself. It wasn't until he was whisked away to a private section by his parents and his security, that he was fully aware of it.

Everything seemed to go in high speed and soon he found himself faced towards a red curtain that divided him and the people on the other side, who were eagerly waiting for his appearance.

A small microphone was put onto him and last instructions were given. His mother gave him a tight hug and his father clapped him on the shoulder, telling him good luck, and that he should just look at them if he was getting nervous.

Trying to swallow past the lump in his throat, Merlin nodded and watched his parents disappear through the curtain. Merlin could hear they were welcomed with applauds.

Taking this moment to calm himself, Merlin closed his eyes, breathed deeply in through his nose and released it all through his mouth. Opening his eyes, he looked up to Tom, who gave him an encouraging nod.

 _I can do this_. Merlin told himself. He looked down at his speech written on the two cards that Tom had pushed into his hands just seconds before and listened to his father talking to the guests, welcoming them all on this special evening.

And then… his cue to enter.

_"May I introduce you, my son, His Royal Highness, Prince Merlin Emrys!"_

Tom held the curtain open. A similar deafening applaud from all the guests was given to him.

Merlin straightened his back, held his head high and took a few steps forwards. His eyes (hopefully) unnoticeably searching for Arthur and his friends and he soon found them. Just in time before he came to the lectern. He placed the just two cards down onto the slanted top and for the first time he was able to really look around. His eyes not yet bulged at seeing how many people there actually were.

He gulped deeply and looked to the side where his parents were standing, supporting him. He looked back to Arthur, who gave him an encouraging nod. He could just make out what words Arthur was mouthing to him.

 _You can do it_.

It made Merlin smile, and with a newfound confidence, he started his speech. "Majesties, ladies and gentleman, I want to thank you all for attending and celebrating this very special occasion with me…."


	4. Chapter 4

"You did great, Merlin." Balinor and Hunith both said when they went to their son again. The curtain was drawn shut again and a soft buzz of people talking was going around the grand hall.

Merlin's knees were nearly buckling from what he'd just done. "I cannot believe that that just happened."

His mother laid a hand onto his lower arm, giving him a warm smile. "Well it  _has_  really happened. You really are now known as Crown Prince of Mercia."

Merlin smiled, "I suppose I am."

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned around and no sooner as he'd done that, there were two arms thrown around his neck and a pair of lips pressed against his own.

A clearing of his father's throat made the pair part. Merlin had pinked cheeks when he looked back to his father, and he casted his eyes down to the ground. Arthur had to hold in a snort at how shy Merlin could still be sometimes when he would kiss him when his parents were around.

Percy and Will came not much time after behind stage and Will carried a bag that he handed over to Arthur. Merlin noticed and he narrowed his brows. "What's that?" He jerked his head forward.

"Remember the time at your birthday. I promised you to give you a surprise later on?"

Merlin nodded silently.

Arthur first looked at the four people around him. "I think he's ready now for that surprise, don't you think?"

Percy and Will nodded with a sly grin. While Balinor embraced Hunith and waited anxiously for their son's reaction.

Arthur reached into the bag and pulled out a gift wrapped box and handed it to Merlin. "Well, here it is."

Merlin didn't waste any time and ripped the paper off, and the sight that met him was quite… disappointing, if he must say. His already narrowed brows turned in a deep scowl as he held his so-called surprise up.

"This… I've been waiting for months, and _this_ is the surprise? An iPad! Arthur, you are seriously the most  _lousy_  gift giver, ever." Merlin pouted. Not that he wasn't happy with an iPad, but it was just so… not what he thought Arthur had in store for him. And to have to wait months for an iPad was a bit unnecessary, especially since those things were out for a bazillion years.

Arthur laughed out loud at Merlin's comment, making the other people around him laugh too. Merlin however, was not amused. He then grabbed the iPad out of Merlin's hands and turned it on. "No you…  _idiot_. The iPad is not the surprise, it's what's on it, well sort of."

Arthur turned the screen back to Merlin to show what the actual surprise was. Merlin saw a slideshow of pictures of some kind of house. He glanced up to Arthur. "It's a house. Are we going on holiday or something?"

Instead of Arthur speaking, his father spoke. "No, Merlin. This is your new home for the next couple of years."

Merlin's eyes turned comically wide.

His father continued. "I know you haven't lived long in Mercia yet, but you told us that you would like to continue your studies and we fully support you in that. But, it's just not that logical to fly from Mercia to England every day. And it is important for a young man to learn how to stand on his own two feet."

Merlin was actually speechless for a few moments. "But… I can't just live in this big ass house all by myself!"

Arthur chuckled, and Hunith glared slightly at her son for his language, but she let it slip for now.

Arthur turned Merlin to face him. "You are  _not_  going to live by yourself." He turned to Will and Percy and extended his arm. "Merlin, meet your house mates… and me of course."

"Wait. Really?" Merlin's jaw slacked into a big O, but then turned into a big grin. "All of us in one house… this is, oh my god. That's amazing!"

"But," Balinor interfered before Merlin could get head over heels. "We expect you to behave properly. After your royal duties, your studies go before anything else. No partying all night long and that kind of stuff. And don't think you are completely alone, a group of Mercian as well as English guards will be moving in too. But we will talk about this later, I believe it's time for you to mingle. Everyone is excited to meet you."

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin was intimidated at first to meet all these important people, but soon he found out that they were just that; people. With his quick talk and his ability to find out people's interests quite quickly, he managed all too well with mingling.

He had finally some rest after what must've been an hour of mingling with different kind of people and he made his way to one of the many tables with appetizers. Will and Percy soon joined him there. He was happy that his friends were there, but he still missed one more – Freya. He hadn't seen her yet, and he was now afraid that she hadn't come.

Starting to sulk a bit, Merlin picked one of the snacks and studied it cautiously before finally deciding the hell with it and just stuffed the whole thing into his mouth.

"Dude. Who is that girl." Merlin heard Will say, just when Percy stomped Will on the arm. " _I_ was about to ask that!" Percy told him.

Merlin turned around and saw both his friends point to the girl who was staring out of the large windows. Merlin recognized her immediately and his mood improved tenfold. It  _was_  Freya, he was so happy that she had decided to come.

Merlin looked back at his friends who were not yet drooling and simultaneously sending each other hateful glares.

"Seriously, Merlin. Do you know her?" Will asked again.

"Hmmm. I might." Merlin said, mostly nonchalant and not giving it much attention. He knew his friends, Will especially, would become frustrated.

"Merlin!" Will admonished. "Introduce me."

Percy cleared his throat harshly. "I think you meant to say, introduce  _us_."

Will waved his hand disinterested. "Whatever."

"Alright fine. Come on then." Merlin started walking, his two friends walking behind him like submissive dogs. He was just an arm's length away from Freya and tapped her on her shoulder. Freya was startled, but when she turned around she grinned when she saw Merlin standing there.

Freya threw her hands around Merlin's neck. "I thought I wouldn't see you tonight. You seemed so busy with everyone else."

Merlin shook his head. "You should've just come up to me."

"Oh, no. I'm not that important."

Merlin sighed, he would've hoped that Freya had understood how important she really was to him. "Freya, you  _are_  important. To me you are."

"Freya!?" Two voices from behind him not yet yelled at the same time. Freya's eyes went wide.

"Merlin, have I done something wrong?" She whispered in Merlin's ear.

Merlin chuckled. "Nothing. My friends are just being idiots." He turned and pointed first at Will and then Percy." Freya, this is Will and this is Percy."

"Oh!" Freya blushed when she realised that these two guys were the friends Merlin talked about. Now she looked better, she indeed recognized the two from a picture that Merlin had showed her some time ago. She shook hands with both of them, but her hand lingered a little longer in Percy's. She smiled coyly up at him.

Will, of course, had to ruin the moment. "Sorry for being a pair of twats just now. We just didn't recognized you, you looked so different on the picture Merlin showed us."

Freya nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What a bit of make-up and a brush can do for you, eh?"

Merlin had to give his friends that. Freya looked indeed different than her every day look, but then again, so did they. Freya wore the dress that she picked out, and instead of the usual messy bun she wore, she now had her hair styled in soft curls that fell playfully along her face. She even wore some make up, completing her transformation. Merlin didn't know why she was so afraid of fitting in, because she could be totally mistaken for somebody equally important as anyone in the room.

He was brought back out of his thoughts when he heard Freya gasp softly. At the same time he felt two arms wrap around his waist from the back. He tilted his head a bit to the side to see Arthur standing there, grin present on his lips.

"I was wondering where you had wandered off too." Arthur let go of Merlin and extended his hand to Freya. "I'm Arthur."

Freya smiled. "I know who you are." Freya whispered. "I'm Freya."

Realisation dawned on him. "Oh! I have heard  _so_  much about you."

Merlin stood back to see his the three friends getting on so well with Freya. He even saw some sparks flying between her and Percy, he was curious to where that would lead.

Some time later they were talking about which movie they should see next weekend as Merlin invited all of them, including Freya, to come over to their new house so they could spent one last time together before Merlin would be going back to school again.

**~oOoOo~**

Balinor had to stifle his laughter when he looked at his most trusted bodyguard, who was so clearly paying attention to only one person… and it wasn't him. He cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "Lancelot, are you ogling the British Prime Minister's daughter  _again_?" The King smirked when he saw his most trusted agent turn to him with his eyes wide and a small blush started to appear on his cheeks.

"Sir! I... uh…" Lancelot gulped deeply.

The King reached his hand out to touch Lancelot's arm. Balinor knew about this on-going glancing, between Gwen and Lancelot. They had met a few years prior and he had known about Lancelot's  _crush_  on Guinevere for the past two years. But he also knew that both were too stubborn to admit their feelings for each other. Perhaps that would chance tonight.

Balinor jerked his head in Gwen's direction. "Go on, talk to her. It's almost becoming too painful watching you two twiddle around each other."

"But Sire, I'm here for your protection."

Balinor chuckled in amusement. "I order you to, Lance. You deserve it. And I have five other agents closely around me, never mind the excessive guards scattered in and around the premises. I think I'll be fine for a few minutes. Just go." He softly nudged Lancelot in his side.

"Well, if it is an order, Sire…" He grinned. "Thank you." Lance said with a bow of his head and sauntered off towards Gwen.

Balinor then felt a hand wander on his back and Hunith slowly went to stand next to him. "That was sweet of you." She said, taking a sip from her glass. Balinor eyed the glass suspiciously. He bent forward. "You're not supposed to be drinking  _champagne_!" He admonished, his voice just above a whisper.

Hunith tilted her glass to him. "Don't worry." She whispered back. "It's apple juice mixed with sparkling water. Have to keep up the pretence for now." She stood back and winked, holding out her glass in front of her.

Balinor shook his head in amusement and clinked his own glass against Hunith's.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin had excused himself to go to the toilets, and was now walking back to his friends again. He looked a bit around, most of the people nodding politely at him when he walked past. Then his eyes widened when he saw one familiar face. A face he thought he would never see again.

He jumped behind one column, hoping to hide from the guy. But that hope was scattered when he felt breath encircle his ear just seconds later and a familiar voice saying, "I don't hope you're hiding from me...  _Your Highness_."

Merlin jumped up. He stared wide eyed in the brown eyes of the guy in front of him.

Gwaine licked his lower lip. "If I knew back then that you were some royal, I may not have done something. You know, keeping up your reputation and all. Well mine's soiled anyways." Gwaine barked a laugh. "But yours? … and now I read that you're together with Princess. That's just waiting for a disaster to happen isn't it?" Gwaine barked a laugh.

Merlin narrowed his brows, what in the world was this guy talking about? Which Princess?

"Oh come on. You know me. Gwaine, from that one time... in the toilets at the back of that club…"

"Yes, yes. I know." Merlin interrupted, looking around him to see if no one overheard. To his fear, he saw Arthur coming to walk up to them. He needed to ditch Gwaine and needed to do it  _now_. But it was too late, Arthur had already caught up with them.

"Merlin, there you are! And you're talking with… Gwaine." Arthur wasn't even surprised that the guy was there.

Merlin started to mumble incoherently. He just didn't want Arthur to find out that this was the guy who gave him a hand job once. It had happened three years ago, but still. He glanced numerous times between Gwaine and Arthur.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head frantically, then he stopped to stare at Arthur. "Wait, you know him?"

"Sure." Gwaine interrupted. "Me and Princess here go way back, aren't we?" Gwaine answered with a smack on Arthur's back.

Arthur glared. "I told you to stop calling me that. You never change do you?"

Merlin took the opportunity to divert the attention from him. "So where do you know him from?"

Instead of Arthur, Gwaine answered. "From some posh all boys school." Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"Gwaine here is from old money," Arthur began to explain. "His parents are probably even richer than the two of us combined." Arthur looked back at Gwaine. "And Gwaine does literally nothing in his life, apart from drinking and partying. And I don't know how he does it, but somehow he always seems to find a way to get himself invited to a party, whenever there is one."

"Hey!" Gwaine exclaimed, looking faux hurt. "I do something in my life."

"Yeah, shagging every human that still breathes." Arthur mocked. "And just so you know, this one's off limits." Arthur pulled Merlin just a little bit tighter against his side.

 _This is going the wrong direction_. Merlin thought to himself and was glad that they were interrupted by some waitress.

"Some champagne, sir?"

Merlin turned gratefully towards the waitress that was holding a tray with some glasses. "Erm… sure, why not. Thank you." He drank almost two-thirds of the glass in one gulp.

Gwaine and Arthur took a glass as well and there seemed to be some strife going on between the two of them. Merlin coughed, setting his glass down again and gripping Gwaine's arm. "I, er, just wanted to take this opportunity to get some dirt on you from him." Merlin said, glancing back at Arthur. "Won't take a moment. Let's go,  _Gwaine_." Merlin tugged harder on Gwaine's arm and Gwaine followed, feeling more and more amused by the flustered Merlin.

When Merlin pushed him behind yet another column, he pointed one finger at Gwaine. "Arthur can't find out about…  _that_. Seriously."

"Merlin, why the shame? We're humans after all, we do things like that. In fact, why don't we…"

Merlin pushed his hands against his ears. "If you finish that sentence… I swear to god!"

Gwaine bellowed, his whole body shaking with laughter. "Still so timid. You should try to loosen up, Merlin. And if you do, call me." Gwaine sent a wink at Merlin's way and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I'm quite happy with Arthur, thanks. And if you'll excuse me now, I'm in need for fresh air." Merlin took a step away from Gwaine before stopping and turning again. "And remember, not. a. word."

Gwaine mock-saluted. "Aye, aye, captain."

Merlin shook his head and began to walk towards one of the doors that would lead to the balcony. He placed his now empty champagne glass on one of the tables and opened the doors, already feeling a cool breeze on his face. Before he was able to go out, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw it was Tom, looking worried.

"I'm fine Tom, just wanting to have some time alone. It's been quite night."

Tom smiled at Merlin and gave him a nod of approval, his hand going up to his mouth to talk into the mic hidden in his sleeve. "Lancelot, the Prince will retreat to the balcony for a few moments. Can you inform his parents?"

" _Will do_."

Tom looked at Merlin after receiving that answer. "If you need me, I'm just out here."

"Thanks, but I doubt something will happen to me on a balcony."

Tom opened the door for him and Merlin stepped out. Immediately walking to the stone railing and taking his jacket off, placing it over the railing. The sky was already black and a few stars were making their appearance. Merlin smiled up to the sky, leaning his arms against the railing and just staring at the sky. It all just felt so peaceful.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

Merlin jumped by the sudden voice and turned to see a guy walk up to him. Only when he was close, Merlin somewhat recognized him from one of the pictures his father had showed him prior to the event.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you." The man apologized, holding his hands up.

"You only did a little." Merlin laughed softly. "It's just that I thought I was alone here." He cocked his head, squinting his eyes. "You're… Martin right?"

"Close, Mordred."

"Oh right, sorry." Merlin twitched his lip to the left.

"Well, it isn't a name you hear every day." Mordred added. He jerked his head to the doors. "So, are the people already driving you mad, that you felt the need to escape?"

Merlin shrugged. "Sort of. I just wanted some fresh air... and yes, perhaps I wanted a small break from all the etiquette too."

"I can relate to that!" Mordred smiled. "I especially wanted some time away from my sister. She always nags about me needing to stand a certain way, and to talk the right way, etcetera, etcetera." Mordred drawled on, he was trying to get on Merlin's sensitive side. Then he stopped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't rant to the Crown Prince."

Merlin held his hands out. "No! not at all, I'm glad I'm finally meeting someone who's experiencing the same as me." He laughed.

There was a short silence, which Merlin broke. "So, my father told me you were my cousin."

Mordred tilted his head from left to right. "In a way, yes. Second cousins though."

Merlin nodded. "So you're a Prince as well."

"In a way, yes." Mordred smirked about his repetitive answer. "But currently I go by the title of Duke."

Merlin's eyes started to glint. "So you must have some obnoxious name as well, don't you?" He smirked when he saw Mordred roll his eyes.

"His Royal Highness Prince Mordred Sebastian Leonardo Le Fey of Letrian." Mordred droned up in a monotone voice. "But in short just Mordred le Fey, Duke of Letrian."

"Well that isn't  _that_  bad! But why isn't your name Emrys as well, since we are family."

"Basically, it's due to my grandmother. You see, your grandparents had one other sibling, my mother's mother, your grand-aunt. She married a man and had taken on his name, and when my mother was old enough to decide whether or not to go by the Emrys name, she declined. She wanted to keep her parents' name. So that's it basically."

Mordred held his nose up and it made Merlin laugh. Mordred couldn't look away from that smile, he was just so drawn to it, but he knew he shouldn't like Merlin. He was after all the one who stood between him and the crown… or well, Morgana and the Crown, he wouldn't even be a King. Mordred was starting to become a little bit confused. Why was he doing this again?

He didn't want to think about it, and let his eyes wander around the outside area. "So, how do you find Mercia for the time you've been here? You've been here a few months, I believe?"

"Oh, it's been really great, honestly! I admit, it took some taking used to, but I think I'm pretty used to it now. But, it seemed that I'm moving out apperently."

At that, Mordred frowned which Merlin caught so he began to explain. "I'm going to go to school again Monday next week."

"Oh yes, I've read about that."

"Yeah, and my parents have arranged that me, Arthur and two of my best friends can live in a house in England. I'll be moving in there probably tomorrow."

Mordred whistled low, "Oehh, big change. Are you excited?"

"For the move, or going back to school?"

Mordred shrugged. "Both?"

"Well, yes and no, I guess." Merlin answered truthfully. "I mean, I know that there will be a whole media circus about me and my new role and all that other crap when I go back to school, so that's not something I'm really looking forward to." Merlin shook his head repeatedly. "But I'll also be around my friends, the ones who truly care about me for me and not for some shining crown on top of my head."

Mordred felt a pang of guilt through his stomach, but simultaniously stored the information about Merlin moving out, away in his head to tell Morgana later. 

**~oOoOo~**

Morgana sashayed through the crowds, setting her sights on her uncle. When she got closed, she opened her arms and put on her best smile. "Uncle!"

Balinor wrapped her into a hug. "Morgana, I'm so glad to see you." He let go off her and looked around. "Where's Mordred?"

Morgana waved her hand. "Oh you know how he is; not liking to be around too many people. He's probably somewhere in a corner." Morgana laughed and then turned to Hunith and inclined her head. "My lady."

Hunith smiled softly. "Don't be silly, you can call me Hunith. It's been a while since I last say you and you've grown into a pretty young lady ever since." Hunith saw a small frown appear on Morgana's face and started to clarify, "I sometimes saw you when you visited the palace, but you were just a toddler. I think you have been too young to still remember me from then."

"I am sad to say that I have, but we have a lot of time to catch up." Morgana refrained from pulling a face; instead she put on her fake smile. She pretended to look around. "But where is my newest cousin? I didn't had the pleasure to have met him personally yet."

Balinor looked around, but there were just so many people that he couldn't find his son right that second. He looked around some more, but was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"Sir." Lancelot said, "I just received a message from Tom, telling me that Prince Merlin is on the balcony."

"Ah, okay. Thank you, Lancelot." Balinor turned back to Morgana, "Well, he's on the balcony. Shall we go to him, or wait for him here?"

"There's no need, I'm sure I'll see him around one day. I mean, Mordred and I have returned back to Mercia from our overseas travels and we have decided that we wanted some rest now, and… well you know what day is coming up."

Balinor placed a soft hand on Morgana's shoulder. "I know, dear. It hasn't been easy these past three years." Balinor brought Morgana to a room just outside of the hall, sitting her down on the sofa. He and Hunith sat down next to her.

"It's just, I miss them so much." Morgana told her uncle, burying her head into his shoulder. If only he'd know what the real story was behind her parents' deaths.

Balinor embraced his niece's shoulders. "You know that you can always come to me if you need anything, or if you just want to talk to me. For you I'll always make time."

"Thank you, uncle." Morgana said, wiping away the faux tears. Hunith handed her a handkerchief that she accepted. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for Mordred and me these past years."

"It's the least I could do, Morgana." He kissed her on top of her hair. "Are you alright to go back to the hall again, or do you want to stay here for a while longer?" Balinor saw a hesitant nod from his niece and placed his hand on top of Morgana's. "Take as long as you need."

He held his hand out for Hunith and together they walked back to the hall, not aware of the hateful glare Morgana sent towards the two of them.

**~oOoOo~**

The event continued well into early morning, and Merlin's eyes were already starting to fall down. The past hour he'd been sitting by himself, watching the last guests take their leave, and honestly, Merlin was glad. He had enjoyed this night, but all those new people, all those new impressions took a great chunk of his energy.

He had seen his parents dance to a slow song earlier, and he was genuinely happy to see how the two of them acted around each other. It was a shame that they had to keep the pregnancy a secret for the time being, or Merlin was sure of it that his father's hands were constantly on his mother's stomach. Even tonight he had seen how his father's hands twitched to touch it on some occasions, but his mother made sure to put a stop on those movements.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Merlin looked up to see Arthur standing in front of him, his jacket hung around his crooked arm. Merlin nodded and stood up, trying his best to stifle the yawn that was threatening to make his way past his lips.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Arthur asked and got yet another nod as an answer back. Merlin felt far too tired to keep up any coherent conversation at this moment.

Tom soon joined the pair and held the door of the car open and Arthur nearly had to carry Merlin inside the vehicle, but Merlin managed to lift his legs one by one and made it into the car without falling asleep. He managed to keep awake just until Arthur got in and buckled his seatbelt. After that it was a lost cause really and Merlin fell asleep against Arthur's shoulder.

Back at the palace, Arthur did not have the heart to wake his sleeping boyfriend and decided to carry Merlin inside to his room and placing him gently down onto his bed. He only took Merlin's jacket, shoes and tie off, leaving the rest on and to worry about tomorrow morning.

He actually could not wait until next week. He and Merlin, just as Will and Percy, would move into their new home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storyline takes place at arount the second week of March.

 

"Dammit Mordred!" Morgana was pacing back and forth, her hands clenched in fists. "All you had to do was find out where he'd be in England and you fucked that up. There are a million places where he could be! Do you at least got his phone number?"

Mordred looked down and Morgana growled with irritation.

"I'm sorry!" Mordred said. "But I couldn't very well interrogate him, he'd get suspicious! You told me that I had to get him on my good side and I did!"

"That is not the point." Morgana said, plopping down on the couch with a scowl. "For us to _terminate_ this bug, we need to know where he is so we can form a plan on that. Only then we can assume the throne when it's our time."

"You say _we,_ but you mean _you_." Mordred murmured softly, too low for Morgana to hear.

Morgana inhaled deeply. "I guess we should monitor the news then, I'm sure his new home will be shown on it some time this week. Dammit, Mordred! This means that we will lose a whole week of planning!" Morgana exhaled loudly. "If something has to go right, I have to do it myself." She snapped her head to Mordred. "Just get out of my sight. Just…" she waved her hands around, "go anywhere. I don't want to see you today."

Mordred was all the more happy to comply to that wish and got up and left . His sister could be a real bitch at times and he was happy that he could get away from her this time. He decided he'd get on a drive and see where he'd land.

He ended up at the city centre of Letrian and took this as good as any place to be right now. Some wandering around would do him good, Mordred reasoned, so his frustrations with his sister would calm down. He might even buy a new gadget if he saw one he liked.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, so not many people were around, but Mordred quite liked it that way. He was never a fan of big crowds, which was ironic since his whole life basically revolved around big crowds. He'd only saw use for them if he'd needed their money for charity.

The time went by and Mordred had done some window shopping, but never actually going into a store, he just didn't quite saw what he liked or already had it. Now he found it time for some coffee and he knew just the place. Mordred rounded the corner, but accidentally bumped into someone and he was immediately grabbed by two pair of hands and dragged a few feet away.

"Hey, no, no, stop, it's okay." Mordred heard a familiar voice say and when he was released by the two hands he could clearly see who the person was he walked in to. His very own cousin.

Merlin realized as well and he smiled when he walked closer to Mordred. "Mordred, what a surprise!"

Mordred dusted off some imaginary dust from his sleeves and only gave a nod in return. The two security guards began to apologize when they realized who they hauled back.

"So, what are you up to?" Merlin asked.

Mordred gave a one shouldered shrug. "Just wandering around." He thought for a second and if he wanted to get into his sister's good book again, he had now the opportunity to do that. So that's why he asked, "What about you, Merlin? Shouldn't you be preparing for your move abroad. Where are you going again?"

"England," Merlin replied. And that wasn't the answer Mordred was looking for, but he wouldn't push Merlin for answers, it might look too suspicious. But he knew that he had to keep in touch with his cousin if he needed answers.

"So you're looking for some new house stuff now?"

Merlin chuckled. "No, that's pretty much all done. I've just bought some Valentines' present for Arthur, but now I'm looking for a present for a friend of mine. She's having her birthday this Friday, but she's coming to my place on Saturday, so I will give it then. The problem is that I have no clue what to give her."

"Ahhh, the problem of buying presents for girls. Believe me, I have had my fair share of it."

"Oh yes, you have a sister, right? What's her name again?"

"Morgana," Mordred answered. "But if you want, I could help you?"

"That would be great!" Merlin exclaimed and they began walking further down the street. "I've been wandering around for close to an hour and still came up zilch. I have absolutely no clue where to begin."

"It all depends on what kind of present you want to give her really." Mordred answered. "Do you want to give something personal, something expensive?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "I guess something personal, and even though I would love to splurge on the gift, Freya would chew my head off when she will find out that it was expensive."

 _Freya._ Mordred stored that name away in the back of his mind. It might come in handy later. "She's not used to expensive gifts I gather?"

Merlin gave a shake with his head. "She doesn't really care about that."

"Hmm, odd." Mordred mused. "Most Princesses I know are all about that."

"Thing is," Merlin began, "Freya is not a Princess, nor from noble blood. She's a good friend of mine, met her in one of my first weeks here in Mercia."

"Oh?" Mordred stared sideways. "Are you really sure she's not friends with you because of who you are?"

"Nope." Merlin said with confidence. "She is really great about that, in fact she even ignores it, which I think is just brilliant! I had finally a person I could just be me with."

They walked past Gaius' shop and Merlin waved at Gaius who was replenishing shelves. The old man waved back. Mordred just scowled at the exchange.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Gaius. In fact he's Freya's grandfather. She works there too, but usually upstairs in the restaurant."

Mordred nodded absently, while the wheels in his heads turned at full speed. He'd overheard the name Gaius before when he was eavesdropping on his parent. The name was so unique that there was no doubt in his mind that that would be the man his late parents were talking about… if only he could remember what it was about the man. Maybe Morgana would know.

Around two hours later, Merlin ended up buying a charm bracelet for Freya. It was not too expensive that Freya would bite his head off, but still personal enough for her to love it… well he hoped. Merlin stopped outside of the jewellery and turned to Mordred. "Well, I cannot thank you enough for your help. Really, if I can something in return, just say the word."

Mordred's cheeks tinted slightly. He wasn't really used to compliments, Morgana usually bitched and bickered at him. "Oh, really, there's no need."

"At least come and visit me sometimes at _Drakon Manor_. You've told me you and your sister have a house nearby, so just pop in whenever. I don't know when I'll have time, because I guess it'll be a hectic few months, but you could always drop me a text or something to see if I have some time off." Merlin said with a smile

"You can probably count on that!" Mordred replied with a small smile. Merlin just didn't know why he and Morgana would come around… although, having spent the afternoon with Merlin just made him doubt the plan even more. Just like that time on the balcony, Merlin seemed like a good guy. And yes he might be the person standing between Morgana and the crown, but Mordred really didn't want to get rid of Merlin _only_ because of that. He really needed to speak with Morgana and see if he could make her drop her plan.

But he already knew that that wasn't going to happen, and he had no way of dropping out either. Not when Morgana still had the information to blackmail him with.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin soon came back to the Palace and when he placed Freya's gift on his dresser he went to find his mum and dad. He soon found them in Balinor's study, seemingly talking to the computer. Balinor waved him over to the desk and when Merlin rounded it, he saw that his father was Skyping with his uncle JJ and Lyndsey who was holding baby Marilynn… named after yours truly.

Merlin was sad that they couldn't attend the ceremony on Saturday, but he understood their reason. Marilynn became ill just days before they were supposed to fly out and neither parents were that excited to fly with a puking infant, even if they would be flying in a private plane that Balinor would've sent out anyways.

Merlin knew that he would see all of them soon though. JJ and Lyndsey had decided that they wanted to baptize their daughter in the same church in Mercia as JJ and Hunith had been, and they've also asked if Merlin wanted to hold Marilynn when that would happen on Easter Sunday, just two months away. He answered with a wholehearted yes, and felt quite honoured they asked him for it.

Marilynn was currently sucking on her mother's fingers and drooling quite a lot over them and it just made Merlin chuckle. "How's my favourite niece doing?"

"Quite well now." His uncle answered, stroking his finger over his daughter's cheek. "She's still a bit lethargic at times, but significantly less than last week. And the puking has stopped."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Merlin answered, not able to keep his eyes of the baby. In some time a new baby would arrive, his little brother or sister. But his mother was still only 14 weeks along, so he still had quite some waiting to do. "I can't wait for the three of you to come here, so I can finally hold her."

"Soon, Merlin." His uncle said with a chuckle. "Soon. Now you have to take care of that sister of mine, is she keeping her fluid levels up?"

" _She_ ," Hunith interfered. "Is sitting right here, thank you very much. But to answer your question; yes. Yes, I am. I have a worried husband," she glared playfully at Balinor as she spoke, "and an even worrisome son who are keeping track of everything I do. And not to mention the staff here..." Hunith gave a good-natured shake with her head.

"Okay, okay." JJ said, holding his hands up. Marilynn mimicking her father by throwing her own hands up with gurgling laughter. The motion sent Balinor in a fit of laughter and a snort from Lyndsey. Then Marilynn began to yawn and JJ and Lyndsey told the three that they would take her to bed and they would see each other soon enough.

Hunith turned to her son once Balinor shut down the computer. "And, have you found something for Arthur and Freya?"

Merlin nodded. Even though his mother hadn't actually met Freya yet, she seemed to be accepting her nonetheless. She would meet Freya on Saturday though when she would come here for the movie night. "Yes, I've got Arthur that cologne he wanted and I've got a charm bracelet for Freya."

"Ohhh, that's nice! How did you came up with that idea? I know you Merlin, and I'm sorry to say, but you're a terrible gift shopper." Hunith said with a giggle when she saw her son's roll of his eyes. She could clearly remember all the gifts she received from her son, they weren't the most efficient… but it's the thought that counts, right?

"Well, I came across Mordred. He helped me."

"Mordred?" Balinor questioned. "That's nice of him. He normally keeps quite to himself."

"Hmm-m." Merlin nodded. "Well, I basically bumped into him and when he found out what my dilemma was, he offered to help me."

"Ohhh, that's nice of him." Hunith said.

"Did you know he and his sister have a house in the same street I will be living?"

Balinor thought for a second, "Yes, I believe I know which one. It used to belong to their parents."

"I've told him to come visit me some time when we both have the time for it. He said he would."

" That's lovely." His mother said. "Such a shame I haven't seen him on the feast, I wonder how he looks now, I only know him when he was about three years old or so."

"I'm sure he'll come to visit some time, you can meet him then." Balinor said and held his hand up in front of his fiancé and waited for her to hold it. "But we should get ready for dinner now." He stood up and walked with his arm linked in Hunith, and turned his head a bit to see his son typing on his phone… like he did so much lately. _Probably Arthur again,_ Balinor thought with a snicker. "Merlin, you coming?"

"Yes, yes. Just finishing this one text and then I'm coming."

**~oOoOo~**

Mordred came back into the house when it was well past eight. He hoped that his sister had enough time to calm herself down and if she wasn't, than his news might do the trick.

Still he felt that reluctancy about their plan gnaw in the back of his mind, but tried to ignore that as much as he could and began to walk to the drawing room where his sister usually sat. This time it was no different. His sister sat in front of the fireplace, typing away on her notebook.

"Morgana?"

Morgana flicked her eyes up to her brother, but didn't say anything and continued typing.

"I, err. I've got news. I think."

Morgana sighed and closed the lid of her notebook. She tapped her perfectly manicured nails one by one on the hard plastic. "Either you have news or you don't, little brother. Which one is it?"

Mordred cleared his throat and sat down on the armchair closest to the couch Morgana sat on. "I came across Merlin today."

This sparked Morgana's interest like no other. She placed the notebook down on the glass coffee table and immediately sat straighter. "And? You've found out where he's going to live?"

Mordred nodded. "He's going to live in _Drakon Manor._ As in Drakon Manor that's less than six miles from our Summer house."

Morgana smirked wickedly. "Perfect. You've done well, brother."

Mordred wasn't so sure about that though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LONG HIATUS. I HAD TO DEAL WITH SOME STUFF FROM MY PERSONAL LIFE (I'm getting an operation)! I AM GLAD TO SAY THOUGH THAT I'VE COMPLETELY WRITTEN THIS WHOLE STORY AND WILL NOW UPDATE EVERY 3 - 7 DAYS, DEPENDING HOW MUCH MY SCHEDULE WILL ALLOW.
> 
> Also, my sister and brother in law just announced that they are pregnant. I'm going to be an aunt! EEEEPPPP! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Merlin, Arthur, Will, Percy and Freya will have a movie night.  
> \- Freya and Percy are getting closer to each other.  
> \- Merlin and his friends will go back to England in time for him starting school again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! JUST TOO MUCH STUFF HAPPENED TO EXPLAIN HERE.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter though :)

"Arthur?" Merlin groggily asked after being called awake this early in the morning. His eyes were still shut and he rubbed them with his free hand to pry them open. "Why are you calling this early?"

" _Early?_ " The voice on the other side of the line mentioned with a chuckle. " _It's eleven thirty sleepyhead."_

Merlin smacked his dry mouth. "It is?" He blinked some more until his vision began to straighten itself out and pulled his phone away from his ear to look at the time. "We'll be damned. It is!" Merlin exclaimed when he put his phone back to his ear. "But still… you haven't answered my question yet."

" _Oh, yes, right._ " Arthur said. " _Just wanted to give you the heads up that I'm_ _ **not**_ _cheating on you._ "

Merlin groaned. "Don't be so cryptic just minutes after I woke. Use words I can understand." Merlin said and began to sit up, yawning and rubbing his hand over his face.

" _There's a picture of me in the Albion gossip magazine, saying I'm buying a present for my new girlfriend. Supposedly you and I broke up after a fight._ "

"Oh no," Merlin joked, feeling a little more awake. He headed to the bathroom to wash his face and put the phone down on the sink and turned on the speakerphone. "What was the fight about?"

" _Don't know, they didn't say. But anyways, I_ _ **was**_ _buying a present for a girl. For Freya."_

"Oh, that's nice of you!" Merlin said and began to pat his face dry after splashing it with water. "What have you bought her?"

 _"_ _Well, you've told me that Freya kept talking to you about that one perfume she smelled in a magazine. I guessed it was a good a gift as any."_

Merlin picked his phone up again and turned off the speakerphone. "You've listened to what I said?" Merlin gasped, "I am shocked, Pendragon."

" _Ha. Ha. Really funny, Emrys_."

"But, I think that's really nice of you. You didn't had to do it." Merlin admitted. "And I think she'll appreciate it… though that is after smacking you on the head because it was a hundred Pound perfume."

" _I know I didn't have to, but I think it's only polite to give someone something for their birthdays. I've given Will and Percy a present too, didn't I?"_

"And I've never seen two almost grown man seem so happy with a Xbox each. Even though Will used to be _clearly_ a Playstation kind of man."

Arthur chuckled. "Po-tato, pota-to, Merlin. Besides, I've never heard any complaints."

"No, because he's afraid he won't get any more presents from you." Merlin laughed. "…but I need to go, do some last checks on the room and whatnot."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tonight then. And yes, before you ask, the two dollopheads will get on the plane with me."

"Hey, that's my word!"

Arthur chortled. "I know. Love you."

"Love you too." Merlin replied.

**~oOoOo~**

Freya sat in the back of the car Merlin sent to her and was biting her bottom lip. In all the time that she was friends with Merlin, she'd actually never been to the Palace. The place the ceremony was held was the grandest building she'd ever been into, and she knew that was not comparable with the Palace she would enter very soon.

Glancing up she caught Tom's reassuring eyes. She tried to give a smile back, but due to her nerves she just couldn't manage.

"We'll be soon at the Palace, Miss." Tom said with a nod of his head.

Freya meekly nodded back. "Thank you. And, please, no Miss or anything. I'm just Freya."

Tom gave another nod. "Alright, Miss Freya."

The reply just made Freya chuckle. "Merlin told me you were the worst."

Tom looked into the rear-view mirror and gave her a smile. "I'll try my best to be so." He retorted, and Freya began to relax just a tiny bit and began to enjoy the view that moved past the window. It was beautiful weather and the sky was just the perfect twilight with its pink hue.

And soon the Palace gates came into view. Oh she had seen them countless times on TV, but this, seeing it in real life, just left her gobsmacked. And this were only the gates. They opened smoothly, and the car ascended the driveway towards the castle.

"Wow," Freya breathed out when the scenery passed her. Beautiful trees and flowers and waterworks were, well, _everywhere_. She suddenly felt very out of place. This wasn't what she knew, she knew the little house she and Gaius lived in, they didn't have a garden, they had a small patio… and that was mostly taken over by bewildered weeds.

She sighed, almost ruefully, when the car stopped at the end of the stairs where Merlin was already waiting. He was smiling brightly and stepped closer when Tom opened the door for Freya and she slid out of the car. He first hugged her tightly. "So glad you could make it." He said and released his arms and took her bag from her. With his free hand he grabbed her hand. He nodded to Tom, who got in the car and drove away. "Come, come." Merlin said then. "Arthur, Will and Percy are already waiting."

He took a step forward, but when he felt a resistance he turned around and saw that Freya hadn't moved one bit. Frowning he stepped closer again. "Freya?"

"I'm sorry." Fray said and casted her eyes down to the ground.

"Sorry? What for?" Merlin asked.

"It's stupid."

"I doubt that." Merlin murmured. "Really, Freya, what's going on? Has something happened on the way here?"

Freya wanted to shake her head, but at the last second she decided against it and hauled her shoulders up.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Merlin said, hoping it would make his friend talk to him. He had no idea what was wrong. When he talked to her on the phone earlier that afternoon she just seemed really excited.

"It's – the thing is…" Freya inhaled. "Merlin, look at me."

Merlin glanced a look at her, his eyes going from the top of her head to her toes. He looked back up. "New clothes?"

The comment was just so random that Freya had to snort about it, but she also shook her head. "Just, never mind, okay? I'm not here to spoil."

Merlin looked intensely at her for a second. "If you're sure?"

Freya nodded. "I'm sure."

"You can always tell me things, I hope you know that." Merlin pressed.

Freya gave him a smile. "I know, Merlin. Thank you."

"Ok great!" Merlin exclaimed with a large grin. "I can't wait to show you around." He leaned forward again and grabbed her hand once more before dragging her up the stairs to the open door. "Oh, one small thing we have to take care of first."

"Uhm, yes?"

"My mum and dad want to meet you."

Freya came to an abrupt halt, almost making Merlin topple over. "Say what now?"

"It'll be okay, Freya. They won't bite, I promise."

"It's not _that_. It's…"

"It's… what, Freya?"

Freya looked down at her clothes. "It's me." She mumbled.

Merlin leaned in closer. "Sorry? I didn't catch that."

Freya looked back up at Merlin. "I said that it's me. I mean look at me. I'm wearing jeans… with holes! And not the kind that are in fashion nowadays."

"Freya," Merlin said almost sternly, "I don't like how you keep effacing yourself, because really, there's no need to. I mean have you seen what I'm currently wearing?"

Freya took a good look up and down at Merlin and she felt herself blush a little. Merlin was dressed in a just a plain blue V-neck shirt and some sweatpants. "Oh."

Merlin released her hand and held up his own arm to show that there was even a hole in the armpit. He threw his head back and laughed. "Now, don't tell my mum it's there, because she'll be badgering me to throw it away… but I can't! It's just so damn comfy. I even have to wash it myself, because I fear when the staff will see it, they throw it away themselves!"

Merlin lowered his arm, and then grabbed Freya's hand again. "So you see that there's really nothing to worry about. I know it can be daunting to be in such a building, because as you might recall me telling you, is that I was scared shitless myself! Pardon my French." Merlin said with a grin. "I just want to spend time with the people I care most about and, Freya, you belong to those people. So I hope you can relax a bit tonight, because I'd really like for you to just be you. And if you really don't want to meet my parents, that's okay. They'll understand if you won't."

Freya felt guilty at that. Here was Merlin who never gave her any sign that he wanted her to be anything different than she was, but she always felt that she needed to be to fit into the class Merlin was living in, even though she normally would treat him like a normal guy when he came into the shop. She guesses it's the whole ceremony thing last week and now the Palace that made her realise who Merlin really was.

"No, Merlin, I'd really like to meet them."

"Great!" Merlin smiled brightly. "So I'll first show you your room and drop your bag there, and then we can go to them. And _then_ , then we can finally start the movie night we all came for."

"Sounds like a plan." Freya said with a small smile.

**~oOoOo~**

They went to Freya's room, which her mouth just dropped open at, and then they took a quick detour to the movie room to tell the others –who were just flipping channels and throwing popcorn at each other, the teenagers that they were, and immediately stopped doing that once they caught sight of Freya–that they were just going to his parents and then they'd come back here.

And now Freya found herself at the big doors to Merlin's parents' bedroom and she swallowed into her dry throat. _They are just people_ , she tried to herself but then reminded herself that they were also King and almost Queen of her country besides that.

Merlin gave his friend a reassuring smile before raising his fist to knock at the door and then opening it.

 _"_ _Ha, I have a hotel on that one. Pay up, Emrys!"_

" _You're taking all my money!"_

Freya frowned when she heard that, and when Merlin pulled her around the corner she saw the King and Queen sitting at a table, playing Monopoly of all things. She then heard Merlin groan next to her.

"Mum, dad, really? Of all the things you could've played…"

"Your mum insisted. And let me tell you, she's driving a hard bargain, son, and now… oh, hello." Balinor said once he caught sight of the girl next to his son. She must be the Freya Merlin spoke so dearly of, and who was Gaius' granddaughter.

"Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet Freya Renan."

Freya smiled shyly and was contemplating in her head whether she should curtsy. In the end the decision was made for her when Balinor held his hand out to her. She hesitantly shook it.

"It's good to finally meet you, Freya." Balinor smiled at her. Hunith said the same but hugged her instead.

"Such a shame we couldn't meet you at the ceremony." Hunith said and Freya waved her hand.

"No, no, please don't apologize. You were busy meeting other more important people.

Balinor frowned and looked briefly at his son, who just shook his head and mouthed 'later' at him.

"But don't let us hold you two up." Hunith said. "We know you'll have a busy evening. And besides… I have so cash to collect from this one." Hunith motioned her head sideways to Balinor.

Balinor playfully shook his head. "Remind me not to let your mother run the country. She'll rule with an iron fist!"

Merlin snorted and then quickly steered Freya away. He knew that his friend wasn't feeling that comfortable around his parents yet-well the problem isn't his parents per se, it's more that they are King and Queen-but he hoped that would change the more she could visit and he was planning to make sure she would in the future.

He actually wonders how she will react when she'll find out that his mother is pregnant. He knows he'll get slapped for one for not telling her, and then he'll have to cover his ears for her piercing squeal. He wanted to tell her, but his parents insisted that as little people should know about it until the moment his mother would really begin to show. Not even the guys knew about it yet.

Merlin began walking down the stairs. "Well, now we have that out of the way, let's begin what we came here for."

"That sounds like a plan!" Freya answered and followed Merlin to the movie room.

**~oOoOo~**

Freya stood tiptoed while trying to get the can of coke from the top shelf in the fridge, but she was just an inch or two too short.

"Here, let me." A voice came from behind her and she turned around with a blush. Percy was smiling gently at her and reached out to grab the can and opened it for her.

She smiled coyly in return. "Thanks." Her heart was beating thousand miles an hour. Ever since the ceremony her thoughts were filled with the big friendly guy. If only she knew if those thoughts were reciprocated.

"You're welcome, Freya." Percy answered. He rubbed the back of his neck and licked his bottom lip. "Any time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Freya answered shyly. She cleared her throat and asked, "So, err, what do you think of the movie?"

Percy took some seconds to answer and was staring at the floor, Freya honestly thought he hadn't even heard her. She was about to ask again when Percy lifted his head. "I, erm, haven't really seen much from the movie, because, uhm, I – erm, had my eyes on something else… or, well, erm, rather someone else."

Will made a gagging sound from where he was watching the two lovebirds. "Ugh! Give me a bucket so I can puke!"

"Shhhh!" Merlin said, putting his mouth over his best friend's mouth. He, Will and Arthur were still sitting in their chairs and were hopefully indiscreetly spying on Percy and Freya talking to each other. "I think it's cute!"

"I think you're just jealous because she picked Percy instead of you." Arthur retorted.

Will opened his mouth in disbelief and put his hand on his chest. "I'm sorry? No, no, no, you've got that all wrong. _I_ don't get jealous. And besides, plenty of fish in the sea."

Arthur shared a knowing smile with Merlin, who in return just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Will." Arthur said. "We'll get you a girlfriend, I'm sure there is some girl in this world who can put up with you."

Arthur ducked to dodge some flying popcorn.

**~oOoOo~**

It had just turned ten o'clock in the evening when Merlin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Since we've got a very special guest in our midst, that's you Freya, we all have bought something for your birthday."

Freya was shocked and saw the three guys in front of her duck under their chair and grabbing their wrapped present from under it. "What? For me? You – you really shouldn't have."

"But we wanted too." Arthur said. "We all know how good a friend you've been to Merlin here, and so besides a birthday present this is also some kind of thank you gift."

"Yes, Freya. Without you, my life wouldn't probably be like it is today. I probably had gone back to England, or wherever, because I couldn't deal with the things here… but you've stopped me from doing so and kept me grounded. You've told me what I could do, and yes, I wanted to thank you for that. So, here." Merlin pushed the small rectangular box in Freya's hands.

Freya was still mostly shocked, but she had to admit that she admired these guys for doing it. She carefully unwrapped the wrappings and her eyes widened when she saw the logo of a local jewelry. She looked up. "You really shouldn't have gotten me something expensive."

"You don't even know what it is yet!" Merlin laughed. "But really, don't worry about it, it wasn't _that_ expensive."

Freya swallowed and finally allowed herself to open the lid of the box and she was met with a silver charm bracelet. "Oh, wow, Merlin. This is – it's amazing! Thank you."

One by one, Freya received the presents from the others. Her jaw almost unhinged itself when she saw the perfume that Arthur bought. And then from the presents Will and Percy gave her.

"Guys! This is too much! I appreciate it, really. But you shouldn't have!"

**~oOoOo~**

At one o'clock at Sundaymorning the four of them decided it was time to go to bed. Will and Percy knew the way to their rooms from previous visits, but Freya didn't so Merlin and Arthur walked with her and wished her a good night. Then Arthur and Merlin's went to his room.

The moment Merlin shut the door, a sudden overwhelming feeling came over him. It suddenly hit him that he'd be going to school this Monday, and he knew the amount of press attention he'd get. And he hadn't even thought about how his peers and teachers would react. Would they treat him differently? They had done so in the first few weeks when Arthur came at their school…

Merlin was vaguely aware of Arthur's face swimming into his vision and then he realised he was sitting on the floor. When did that happen?

Arthur was snapping his fingers in front of Merlin's face. "Hey, Merlin, you with me again?" Merlin blinked a few times until his vision straightened out and he got more control of his breathing again. He then nodded at Arthur and started to get up, Arthur supported him by his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Arthur still kept hold of Merlin's arm and steered him to his bed where he sat him down. He wasn't sure what just happened to his boyfriend. "You weren't fine just a few seconds ago. What the hell happened!"

"I-I… I just got, scared? I guess. I began to doubt myself again." Merlin sighed, feeling disappointed in himself. He really thought he was over it, but apparently not. "I mean, it's just _one_ day away before I will go back to school. And then? What if people will treat me differently, I-I don't want that. I know new people will react to me differently and even though it's super weird, I can understand. But my fellow classmates? They've known me for six months already. Maybe they hadn't known me very well, but well enough. I don't know if I can cope with that." Merlin sighed again and let his head hang down.

Arthur sat down besides Merlin and placed his arms around his boyfriend. "It's going to be alright Merlin. I promise." Arthur whispered softly, and pressed his head onto Merlin's shoulder. All he got was a harrumph in response. "I know it can be daunting, but something like that _cannot_ define who you are and what you want to be. You and I don't know how it will go, but let's not jump ahead on conclusions that might not even come. The only advise to give you is that you should go into it like you've done when you opened that library wing You didn't know how people would react and that turned out great, right? Well, I'm sure that this will be just like that… better even!"

Merlin sighed. "I know… it's just. I'm just _me_. What's so special to see? I've only been a Prince for about five months so far. I'm a newbie. I'm not like _you_."

Arthur shook his head in the crook of Merlin's neck. He really thought that Merlin had been adjusting to his new role, but it seemed that Merlin was still doubting _a lot_ about things, about himself. "You _are_ special, and you are strong. Do you think anyone could have done what you've just done in this short period of time? No! Most people would probably run away kicking and screaming, but you've held yourself so wonderfully!"

Arthur lifted his head from Merlin's shoulder and traced Merlin's cheek with his thumb. Merlin looked him deep in the eye and Arthur moved forward to press a kiss on Merlin's cheek. " _You_ ," Arthur said pressing a kiss on Merlin's jawline, " _are_ ," He pressed another kiss closer to Merlin's mouth, " _special to me_." Arthur finished and pressed a kiss against Merlin's lips. "Don't be so down on yourself, because you are absolutely wonderful, just the way you are."

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and saw some kind of desperation in them. He finally nodded and try to muster up a smile… the closest thing he managed was a twitch of his lips. "I'll try to not let this get me down." Merlin muttered and began to pull Arthur down on the best and snuggled up close to him and put his head on Arthur's chest. With his eyes closed he said again, "I'll try."

**~oOoOo~**

Morning came and Merlin felt better after the talk he had with Arthur last night. He knew that he couldn't live up to everyone's expectations and that he just had to make the most of it. There was nothing more he could do.

He got up and took a shower before dressing himself and he was now going knocking on the doors his friends slept announcing that breakfast would be served in ten minutes.

Hunith and Balinor decided to make the kids breakfast, with Hunith making sure she was dressed in an oversized dressing gown so that her _just_ noticeable belly wouldn't be _too_ noticeable.

Freya nearly got a heart attack when she saw the King of her country in some pyjamas and cooking pancakes for them. Percy just chuckled at that and told her he had kind of the same reaction when it happened the first time.

"I'm actually from Mercia." Percy said as he cut into some pancakes and Freya quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Really? I had no idea."

Percival nodded. "I have moved to England some years ago, but I still consider this my country. Lucky for me that one of my friends is the Crown Prince of it." Percy winked towards Merlin who just rolled his eyes.

"Did you know that Tom, the one who picked you up with the car yesterday, is Percy's brother?" Merlin said.

"Really?" Freya said again. "Now you mention it, you two _do_ look kinda alike."

"I'm much cuter though." Percy said without really thinking and once he realised what he just said, he quickly stuffed his mouth with pancakes. Unfortunally that wouldn't cover the blush that was spreading over his cheeks. He didn't dare to look at Freya. _God,_ why do crushed always be so embarrassing.

Percy nearly chocked in his pancakes when he heard a soft, "I agree.", from Freya, who smiled at him.

"Ugh, not again." Will complained. "Not while I'm eat-AAH!"

Merlin smirked in victory when he managed to shut his friend up with a kick to his shins.

**~oOoOo~**

After breakfast, Merlin had just one hour to pack the last of his things before he would board the plane that would take him to England and to his now home. His parents thought it would be a good idea for their son to let him go one day before school would start so he could explore the house a little bit and settle in as much as possible.

They wouldn't go with them to England, but they would wave him off. Freya would be there as well and she would be brought home by Tom when the plane had taken off.

And then it was finally time. Hunith and Balinor got into one car, while Merlin and his friends got in another. The drive to the airport wasn't long and soon the cars parked next to the private jet on the runway.

As Percy, Will and Arthur got into the plane, Hunith hugged her son tightly and told him to call as often as possible and him to be a good boy. Then she kissed him on the top of his hair, at which Merlin pulled a face. Balinor was next to give his son a hug and told him not be afraid of the press and paparazzi that would surely come tomorrow morning when he would attend school again. He had a great team of security around him and he could always rely on them if he was feeling anxious.

Balinor had of course instructed all his personnel to protect his son to their best ability.

Freya was last to give Merlin a hug and told him that she'd going to miss him. He told her that he would come over as much as he could, or he would fly her over to England. They would at least keep contact via text, phone and email.

Then Merlin ascended the stairs into the plane as well. He had mixed feelings about it. He was going to leave the place he began to call his home, but he would also start somewhere new again. He was actually quite anxious to see the house with his own eyes, as he had only seen pictures so far. Arthur, Will and Percy had been telling him all about it, but it would still be a different feeling when he would visit it himself for the first time.

Freya, Hunith and Balinor stood at the side, waiting for the plane to take off and when it did Balinor turned to Freya. "Freya," The King said and Freya turned to him with large eyes.

"Err, yes?" Freya answered, but was clueless what the King wanted with her.

"You can get into the car with Hunith and I, we have something to tell you."

"Uh, okay." Freya swallowed. "Am I – am I in trouble?"

"Oh no, dear." Balinor answered. "We just need to tell you something, it is concerning your grandfather and our son. We feel that you need to know."


End file.
